La ascención humana
by Mexcore
Summary: Existe un número casi infinito de realidades alternas, cada una con sus habitantes e historias. ¿Que pasaría si de pronto una dimensión que sufre guerras sin fin recibe la visita de un habitante clave de otra realidad que al fin entró en un periodo de estabilidad? Planes modificados, aliados y enemigos inesperados y un cambio en la dirección que llevan ambos universos es seguro
1. Un reto

**Hay algo que me encanta de Naruto y League of Leyends, ambos dejan abierta la posibilidad de viajes interdimensionales, y aunque los creadores del juego poco a poco modifican el lore de ciertos campeones para acomodar mejor las historias y evitar que tantos de ellos sean literalmente seres venidos de otras realidades usaré el lore antiguo de algunos de ellos, tengo algunos meses planeando ésto y aunque tengo claro el rumbo que necesita tomar ésto no creo que alcance mi imaginación para sobrepasar los 100k, espero que disfruten el primer capítulo y probablemente tenga el siguiente para mañana**

 **No me pertenecen los derechos de autor de nada relacionado a Naruto o League of Legends y el contenido de esta historia es sólo para entretenimiento**

* * *

 **10 de Octubre**

Han pasado 3 años desde la cuarta guerra mundial ninja. Exactamente ese día la humanidad se unió en una sola meta, a una sola voz decidiendo pelear por su libertad, ese día dieron fruto los sacrificios, sueños, esperanzas y metas de sus antepasados, todos los luchadores dejaron de lado los resentimientos del pasado y voltearon en una misma dirección.

Ese día un héroe surgió de entre sus rangos para compartir el poder que ganó con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, los lideró en la batalla contra una armada de marionetas que eran seres con el único objetivo de asesinar, también lucharon contra poderosos héroes del pasado reducidos a ser zombies obligados a aplastar las resistencias, dos hombres con ilusiones de grandeza, un dios primordial y por último una diosa que quería ser la única usuaria de chakra.

Ese día el héroe y su antiguo equipo lograron dar un punto final a la guerra, aquel equipo que parecía destinado al fracaso: un ruidoso ninja rubio que viste de naranja y ataca sin plantear una estrategia; un shinobi que podría haber sido considerado una desgracia en su clan al despertar su sharingan hasta los 13 años, el mismo que juró vengarlos cuando su hermano los asesinó; una kunoichi casi sin chakra y enamorada sin remedio del vengador del equipo y por último un sensei que se dejó sumir en la depresión y desesperanza durante años después de perderlo todo.

Ellos demostraron lo poderosos que se volvieron con los años. el idiota que resultó ser un genio en batalla, el vengador que inventó increíbles jutsus y demostró una gran adaptabilidad, la fangirl que logró superar a la legendaria Tsunade Senju y el indiferente maestro que aun después de ser superado dio todo de sí para ayudarlos a repeler la amenaza.

Después de derrotada la diosa el héroe y su rival lucharon por la dirección que tomaría el futuro de los ninjas: uno por el camino de la paz y el entendimiento, otro por el de la revolución y el miedo. Con el cansancio acumulado después de días y horas de batalla respectivamente utilizaron sus fuerzas restantes para imponer sus ideas, uno para convencer… otro para asesinar… al acabar su batalla ambos perdieron un brazo pero ganaron un entendimiento mutuo.

Dos años después un descendiente de Homura Otsusuki, hermano del sabio de los seis caminos, intentó eliminar la vida del planeta y secuestró a la hermana de su mejor amiga, el héroe una vez más luchó por el futuro junto a un equipo de amigos. Luego de llegar a la luna lograron rescatar a la pequeña Hyuga y desactivar la amenaza. Después de eso vio con gran alegría como su gran amiga, su hermana en todo menos en sangre, se casó con el chico de quién estuvo enamorada toda su vida. Fue en la boda de Hinata Hyuga y Kiba Inuzuka que él se dio cuenta que estaba sólo.

Después de superar ese enamoramiento infantil de su compañera de equipo Sakura Haruno, descubrió que realmente no tenía idea de que era el amor, claro que experimentó algo parecido al amor paternal y fraternal gracias a la vieja Tsunade, el pervertido de Jiraiya, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y Gaara, pero crecer completamente sólo y vivir su infancia como el paria de la aldea, odiado por gran parte del pueblo, lo volvió incapaz de reconocer y experimentar el amor romántico.

El monstruo, el niño demonio, el chico kyubi, el ninja bocón, el héroe de la hoja, el héroe de la alianza, el salvador del mundo shinobi, el segundo sabio de los seis caminos... aún rodeado de sus amigos y los bijus sellados en él se sentía completamente vacío…

Así que ese día cuando sus amigos más cercanos se reunieron una vez más para celebrar su cumpleaños varios meses después de que él llegara a esta revelación, decidió dejar de pensar en sí nuevamente y ser feliz por la felicidad de los demás… así ha sido toda su vida.

Poniéndose su máscara de alegría sale del departamento vestido de civil con dirección al terreno del clan Senju, será una larga noche.

* * *

Skarner el Brackern camina por los pasillos del edificio de la liga de leyendas, hoy ha sido uno de sus peores días desde que despertó de su ancestral sueño para ser la voz y vanguardia de su pueblo. Kalamandra no está seguro, no puede volver su civilización hasta que el ambiente sea purificado y los cristales que están vinculados a sus vidas estén libres del riesgo de corromperse, pero él es sabio y fuerte, por algo ha sido capaz de no caer enfermo y tiene oportunidad de ser su representante y heraldo. Su fuerza le permite soportar sin muchos problemas la contaminación y su sabiduría le permite saber que el resurgimiento de su pueblo no será pronto… o quizás nunca, no con magia contaminando el ambiente a diario aunque sea a un ritmo mucho menor que en tiempos de las guerras rúnicas.

Hoy perdió en una batalla contra Syndra, el sólo pensar en su nombre le da náuseas, es por gente como ella, Varus, Karthus y Xerath que su raza está al borde de la extinción y con mínima posibilidad de recuperarse. Esa magia corrupta que envenena la misma tierra no debería existir, si todo continúa así la isla de las sombras dejará de ser una rareza y se convertirá en la norma mundial. Por eso decidió unirse a la liga, aunque ellos no pueden sanar a Runaterra si pueden evitar el uso descontrolado de magia.

Ahí conoció a uno de sus pocos amigos, Maokai es el último bastión de la vida en la isla de las sombras y tiene un objetivo parecido al suyo, después de pelear sin descanso por décadas contra hordas de aberraciones para proteger el último rastro no corrupto de vida en la isla de las sombras tuvo que tomarlo y escapar en busca de ayuda del exterior.

Hoy se reunirán como cada semana en la cafetería para desarrollar nuevas ideas y presentarlas al consejo de equidad, no pueden hacer más… tal vez entrenar y volverse más fuertes, pues si ese par de idiotas que fueron a darse un paseo al vacío y trajeron muestras de la abominación que hacen pasar por magia en esa dimensión tienen razón, se acerca algo tan terrible que lo destruirá todo, eso no puede ser permitido, se necesitará todo el poder posible para detenerlo. Definitivamente de eso hablará con el treant en cuanto llegue a la junta.

Ingresando a la cafetería nota una vista que no es rara de presenciar: los demacianos están de un lado bebiendo cerveza y cantando himnos nacionales, claro que él entiende que es importante tener una identidad como país y estar orgulloso de su lugar de nacimiento, pero el estado de Demacia tiene 10 himnos… completamente ridículo… y parece que en éste momento Garen quiere componer otro.

Del otro lado está Noxus, esos sanguinarios hambrientos de poder que sin duda matarían por tener acceso a los cristales de poder que dan vida a su pueblo, sus armas no lo asustan pero su magia lo perturba.

Piltover en otra mesa hablando de tecnología y descubrimientos, al menos sus planes suelen ser inocuos para la tierra, y no se meten en temas considerados tabú por la sociedad.

Jonia y sus modos pacíficos está representado por campeones que suelen regresar a su tierra, aún siguen buscando una manera de liberarse de las garras de Noxus sin causar un incidente y más derramamiento de sangre, aún están ganando poder en la liga para lograr decidir su libertad o esclavitud a través de una partida, en su opinión respetable, no le molestaría apoyarlos si le pidieran ayuda.

Los representantes de Zaun igual que su nación están divididos y para él están en un área gris, algunos le agradas, otros le disgustan, lamentablemente los últimos son más numerosos.

Los yordles le agradan bastante excepto por dos: Veigar, un enano de gorro azul y eso en escala yordle ya es extremo, y un explorador que no deja de buscar y plantar hongos venenosos a donde va. En general le recuerdan bastante a los viejos tiempos, antes de Bandle City los pequeños vivían por tribus y manadas y él llegó a convivir con algunos de esos nómadas, pequeñas bolas de pelos interesados en todo lo que despertara su curiosidad, entrando y saliendo de Kalamandra en busca de refugio y alimento a cambio de inventos y conocimientos de otras regiones. Tal vez por eso le agrada la compañía de Gnar, le recuerda tiempos más fáciles.

La isla de las sombras es un ausente regular, esos pobres espíritus corruptos junto a verdaderos monstruos que decidieron abrazar la oscuridad no suelen soportar la presencia de seres vivos, sólo Maokai y Yorick se aferran a la esperanza de liberarlos y poder descansar después de sembrar la semilla de un mejor futuro.

Hay otros como Monte Targon, Aguas Turbias, Freljord, las junglas pero para él todos son lo mismo: bárbaros, seres incivilizados que glorifican la tierra en que nacieron y no les importa si dañan a los demás, primates que podrían matar a su hermano por poder, por eso es que muy pocos tienen su respeto. Todos son iguales que sus ancestros.

Está a punto de llegar donde se encuentra Maokai cuando algo llama su atención… él junto con los demás campeones e invocadores sienten u masivo golpe de energía, sea lo que sea es más poderoso que lo que demostraron Nasus, Renekton y Xerath cuando los dos últimos fueron liberaros de su sello, en un momento se encuentra en el suelo respirando agitadamente ante la opresiva aura junto al resto de los ocupantes de la habitación, el edificio entero tiembla ante el poder liberado mientras grietas se forman en las estructuras y pequeños escombros caen al suelo, Nasus inmediatamente activa su forma ascendida para soportarlo… y falla espectacularmente al tener que apoyarse en una rodilla y su cetro para no caer completamente.4

Esto no puede ser… ese poder podría destruir la vida como la conocen, por un momento piensa que el vacío por fin encontró la manera de invadir Runaterra, peor la idea es descartada al instante al no detectar esa nauseabunda aura característica. Aun así no significa que lo que acaba de llegar sea bueno, hay muchas formas de destruir la tierra y el precario equilibrio de la naturaleza, una de ellas en forma de una posible guerra por obtener aquel poder de su lado, otra en una formidable batalla entre eso y la liga para intentar subyugar o suprimir a la nueva superpotencia, todos sus pensamientos se detienen observar la semilla que acompaña a Maokai… al caer al suelo floreció y se ve más viva que nunca, voltea a la ventana y confirma que todas las plantas están creciendo y tomando colores que no veía en la vegetación desde antes de las guerras rúnicas, los gemidos de Zyra en el fondo son una perturbadora prueba final. Lo que sea que cause eso es benéfico para la tierra, es la clave para el regreso de su especie, ahora que siente su cristal descontaminarse y recuperar la fuerza que no se había dado cuenta que había perdido con el tiempo siente su esperanza aumentar. Skarner tiene un nuevo objetivo: buscar y apoyar a ese nuevo poder.

* * *

Cho'Gath podría considerarse a sí mismo un ser agradable, cuando descubrió esta dimensión encontró que la fábrica del espacio-tiempo no era suficientemente estable para soportar la transición de su cuerpo entero, asó que decidió separar una mínima parte de su conciencia y poder para explorar todos los deliciosos sabores que sin duda lo esperaban. Después de un corto tiempo y a pesar de ser una mera sombra de su forma original él descubrió que las formas de vida nativas eran increíblemente débiles… claro, en su opinión la gran mayoría de los habitantes del vacío también lo son, pero eso es un pequeño aderezo.

En una de sus caminatas dominicales después de saborear una aldea y sus pobladores se topó con un concepto maravilloso: los libros

Ahora, Cho'Gath acepta que hay veces que se indulge en relativamente moderados bocadillos, pero su hambre no se limita a cosas que ocupen su estómago, no, su hambre de conocimiento excede por mucho su voracidad, así que él recibió con brazos abiertos la nueva información.

Aprendió a leer y escribir, descubrió los códigos de etiqueta, moda, historia, conocimientos topográficos, culturales y estudió todo en lo que podía poner sus garras encima. Pasando sus días ocupado con algunos descansos aquí y allá para deleitarse con algún ligero aperitivo mientras digería la información.

Sin embargo pronto descubrió que la extensión del conocimiento estaba limitado en los lugares a los que iba, claro que entendía la razón tras esto, el pueblo necesita permanecer ignorante por su propio bien y el de la forma de gobierno del estado donde vivan. Así que después de investigar y descubrir que casi toda la información es almacenada y clasificada por el alto consejo de guerra que dirige la liga de leyendas, una organización que se empeña en solucionar pequeñas disputas y desacuerdos entre los integrantes de esa organización internacional, Cho'Gath decidió hacer un buen uso de sus cursos autoimpartidos de actuación y esperó a que la siguiente oleada de deliciosos magos representantes se acercaran para dar una magnífica batalla final antes de ser "derrotado" y llevado al edificio principal, una vez dentro sólo tendría que pedir los libros y le serían proporcionados, mientras le entreguen información él no sentiría la necesidad de buscar algún mago que base su poder en fuego para saborear su ligero toque picante.

Cuando ese equipo llegó él rio discretamente ante la débil excusa de autoproclamado dios que es Nasus, algo sucede en éste mundo que están a un paso de adorar a los "ascendidos". Pero él no es nadie para criticar en voz alta, ya que una deidad verdadera no debe interferir con las creencias de los mortales, así que se preparó para una pequeña escaramuza que sin duda lo dirigiría al conocimiento prohibido en otras circunstancias.

Han pasado algunos años desde su captura y nose ha arrepentido un solo momento: adquiere conocimiento, se entretiene en juegos donde reducen su poder de una manera descomunal; es un refrescante cambio tener que pelear uno contra uno o en equipos protegiendo un objetivo y sufrir para derrotar a tu adversario en lugar de simplemente eliminarlo de un solo ataque y por último, espera a que esta dimensión y el portal donde su verdadero cuerpo yace sean suficientemente estables para demostrarles a todos lo patéticas que son sus creaturas más poderosas.

Algo que lo molesta son los pequeños insectos que lograron pasar su guardia o encontraron otros portales para cruzar. Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, Rek'Sai y Vel'Koz sólo desestabilizan aún más Runaterra y por tanto, retrasan su ingreso.

Cada uno le disgusta por un motivo diferente: dos creaturas sin mente, un patético insecto que depende de consumir a los demás para fortalecerse y un idiota que destruye todo lo que tiene al alcance, ni siquiera se interesa en la cultura, sólo busca conocimiento plano e inútil.

Mientras se encuentra en su elegante habitación decorada al estilo victoriano, fumando de su pipa y devorando un libro escrito por Revilash, Cho'Gath se detiene al sentir un nuevo ser revelándose.

Interesado se concentra en el nuevo acontecimiento y al instante una sensación que no había experimentado en milenios recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo, es tan refrescante sentir un reto que no puede evitar una pequeña risa que pronto se convierte en una carcajada descomunal. Mientras los guardias que protegen su fina habitación yacen inconscientes y la edificación tiembla su felicidad se ve acompañada de su deseo de sangre.

Ha llegado un rival digno de su poder, y lo que es mejor, éste rival está provocando rápidamente un cambio en la dimensión, reparándola, fortaleciéndola. Esto cambia todo, sus planes se acaban de adelantar al menos 400 años.

La naturaleza y experiencia de Cho'Gath le permite discernir personalidades con tan sólo una probada del poder del adversario. Pronto el terror del vacío podrá enfrentarse al bastión de la voluntad inquebrantable y la esperanza

Terror contra voluntad… que delicioso.

Pero un caballero de su calibre no puede arruinarlo todo antes de la hora de la justa, así que controlando la expresión de su felicidad discretamente vuelve a leer su libro y decide no informar al alto consejo… ohh mira, magia para atar sombras y espíritus a los nexos.

* * *

 **Cómo hay gente que puede escribir capítulos de 10k? algún día lo descubriré. por cierto si alguien está interesado en traducirlo al inglés tiene mi permiso mientras me avise... soy terrible en eso y mi útlimo intento provocó que me sangraran los ojos al releerlo, se agradecen quejas y sugerencias para este fic**


	2. Causas y consecuencias

**Causas, consecuencias**

* * *

Es una regla general de la Liga de Leyendas el uso de sobrenombres creados por el invocador mismo, esto e realiza para tener una lista y un registro que no de paso a errores por nombres repetidos, también para decretar más rápido castigos y premios, no significa que los invocadores permanezcan anónimos pues mientras que para el público en general sólo existen listas con nombres de invocador el Alto Consejo de Guerra cuenta con otra lista que posee información detallada de la persona, desde nombre real y fecha y lugar de nacimiento hasta signatura mágica.

Esto tiene el propósito de evitar que un mago registre dos nombres distintos además de proteger al invocador contra atentados personales en caso de que éste participe en un conflicto diplomático a nombre de la liga.

La lista pública tiene el número total de victorias y derrotas además de un corto historial de las últimas partidas y con qué campeón tienen la mejor sinergia. Ayudando a saber a quién contratar para determinada partida.

Entre la lista de miles de invocadores hay unos cuantos que son mundialmente famosos por su eficiencia y porcentaje de victorias, pero la gran mayoría podrían ser considerados "del montón" magos que no han logrado estar en partidas que cambien la historia.

Entre éstos últimos se encuentra el invocador Silver Fang, un mago de 26 años con una relativamente buena sinergia con Kassadin pero habilidades no muy llamativas para ganarse el respeto y la admiración de la población. Tiene una esposa de 24 con quien se casó hace tres meses que se dedica a lo mismo y con una habilidad moderada para pelear con Tresh, ella usa el sobrenombre de Soul Reaper.

Ahora, uno se preguntará ¿Por qué es importante saber el nombre y algunos datos de un don nadie? Esto normalmente no tendría importancia si no fuera porque éste hombre cambió el curso de Runaterra

* * *

Silver Fang se encontraba preocupado hace meses, con la amenaza creciente del vacío Valoran no podría sobrevivir. Todo empezó hace unos años cuando Kassadin le advirtió de éste hecho, justo cuando empezó a usarlo para sus partidas, naturalmente al inicio no le tomó importancia debido a su fe en que el instituto de guerra podría controlarlo, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo aparecieron cada vez más y más creaturas que causaban muerte y destrucción a su paso antes de ser capturadas o eliminadas.

Él sabía que el vacío no es la única amenaza, pero el incesante recordatorio de su campeón principal lo ponía cada vez más nervioso, no había duda de que las dimensiones paralelas estaban cada vez más en contacto y pronto sería muy tarde para evitar que esos seres de pesadilla cruzaran libremente a destruir todo lo que conocen. Así que para comprenderlo mejor y buscar una solución se dedicó a investigar las diversas teorías de universos paralelos y realidades alteras a la vez que seguía contactando a Kassadin para platicar con él y discutir sus hallazgos.

Después de un tiempo encontró una teoría que le parecía interesante, que decía que existen distintas dimensiones y universos, casi una cantidad infinitam de donde él sabía que sería posible buscar algo o alguien que presentara la solución para asegurar el futuro.

Al seguir en sus investigaciones se vio en la necesidad de buscar más gente por la gran cantidad de material de estudio, así que convenció a un pequeño grupo de invocadores, entre ellos su pareja, que tenían inquietudes similares para unirse a su causa, juntos buscaron una solución a escondidas del consejo, ya que éste no permitiría una investigación de ésta escala o naturaleza por razones que nunca divulgó y no se permitía discutir, así que juntos y en secreto intentaron desentrañar los misterios que se presentaban.

Con los meses y en un universo específico descubrió un poder que prometía ser la solución, él así lo vio y lo dio a conocer a sus aliados.

Todos concentraron sus esfuerzos en investigar más y confirmarlo, a pesar de no estar en una realidad cercana su poder era tan inmenso que podía ser notado por ellos, su conexión a la naturaleza y el hecho de que no se percibían fluctuaciones en su dimensión significaban una era de prosperidad a la cual eso contribuyó en gran parte.

Ese era el deseo de todos ellos, traer una era de prosperidad para sus descendientes, así que con la certeza que harían historia establecieron una fecha para invocarlo desde su lugar de origen luego de comprobar que s desaparición no destruiría esa realidad, no podrían cargar en su conciencia la pérdida de tantas vidas.

Finalmente el día tan esperado llegó. Soul Reaper, su esposa se veía algo preocupada por el costo de mana de la invocación, pero él la tranquilizó asegurándole que los 35 invocadores reunidos serían más que suficientes para realizarlo sin ninguna complicación, después de todo son las invocaciones realizadas individualmente las que han demostrado ser peligrosas para la vida, como aquel mago que trajo a Fiddlesticks a ésta dimensión.

Prepararon todo para hacerlo rápidamente (cabe destacar que las invocaciones sólo se pueden llevar a cabo en cuartos especiales con encantamientos mágicos y runas designadas específicamente, éstas habitaciones se encuentran bajo protección de la liga y está prohibido su uso)

Noquearon a los dos guardias que se toparon por los pasillos (la seguridad del complejo se ve disminuida por 5 minutos durante el cambio de turno a una hora específica)

Entraron a la cámara y la sellaron con objetos y hechizos de bloqueo (las habitaciones notifican con un mensaje escrito a los magos del consejo cada vez que una de las puertas es abierta y el número de personas que entraron antes de cerrarse, fue una medida aplicada ante la imposibilidad de sellarlas completamente y luego de varios incidentes, el hechizo aún se está perfeccionando)

Así que sin más terminan los preparativos y unieron sus manos para coordinar su magia, cantando al unísono el hechizo de invocación observan como el círculo se forma satisfactoriamente, pronto una nueva luz brillará en Valoran para alejar la oscuridad que los asecha, todo va sin contratiempo… pero de un momento a otro todo sale mal… pronto cada uno puede sentir como su mana se drena rápidamente, pero eso no debería ser posible, tenían todo calculado para invocar a la creatura sin gastar tanto, es como si ese ser de pronto se volviera mucho más fuerte.

Intentaron cancelar el hechizo pero ya es muy tardem peste se autosostiene y empieza a absorber de ellos el poder necesario para completarse, cuando el mana se agota y no es suficiente lo siguiente en línea es la fuerza vital de los magos presentes. Pronto uno a uno comienzan a caer como marionetas a las que les cortan los hilos.

En ese momento Silver Fang acepta su destino y voltea a ver a su esposa que se encontraba a su derecha. Ella llora amargamente y ruega no compartir el mismo destino de sus camaradas caídos.

Observan que cada que un aliado se desploma de él o ella sale una pequeña luz de color azul, ambos sabían lo que significa al haber peleado junto a Tresh, el espíritu de los magos será el catalizador de la invocación.

Cuando la fuerza vital se agota el hechizo toma la escencia fundamental de la vida.

En sus últimos momentos cuando ve al amor de su vida caer su corazón se parte, es en esos largos segundos que comprende que había sido un estúpido al querer jugar con cosas que estaban fuera de su comprensión pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Lloró, gritó, se insultó una y otra vez, perdió la cordura en sus últimos instantes de vida, porque justo después del último aliento de su amada se enteró de una noticia por la cual había querido mejorar el futuro… de Soul Reaper, la maga que había dudado en participar en la invocación, salieron dos luces…

Los 36 espíritus flotando en el aire comienzan a girar alrededor del círculo de invocación, alcanzando una velocidad tan alta que parecen varios aros de color azul que se van encogiendo conforme se acercan al centro, luego de eso producen un enceguecedor brillo al explotar hacia afuera, apagando todas las velas que servían como iluminación.

Al dispersarse su brillo la única fuente de luz proviene de un joven rubio que parece envuelto en llamas.

* * *

La noche había salido bien, entre sake y bromas el ambiente logró hacerlo olvidar la soledad, por esto es por lo que lucha, la recompensa a su esfuerzo diario durante toda su vida, el ver a su gente importante ser feliz, sin miedo al mañana.

Por ellos no ha dejado de entrenar y ser más fuerte día a día, con los Kekkei Genkai que adquirió de los biju se abrió toda una gama de nuevas habilidades disponibles y Toneri Otsutsuki le demostró que no es bueno conformarse con lo que se tiene de momento, claro que también empezó a entrenar lo básico de nuevo, nunca está de más aprender cosas que no descubriste en el pasado.

De momento se encuentra en la mesa donde harán el concurso de comida, junto a él se encuentran Choji y Kiba, también observa que Sasuke, Lee y Tenten se han unido, los demás están apostando y bromeando. Tsunade acaba de apostar una fuerte suma en su favor, hoy en su estado de ebriedad le dijo que está arreglando la papelería para adoptarlo, por fin tendrá una familia como siempre lo quiso.

No puede evitar las lágrimas de felicidad al verla gritar a todos que su hijo ganará, Hinata celebra ruidosamente ante la proclamación, con sus 7 meses de embarazo se ve más feliz que nunca y tiene planeado llamar Neji a su hijo, Kiba le lanza una mirada de dolor tomándose el pecho como si le doliera el corazón, no engaña a nadie, pero los lastimeros aullidos de Akamaru logran que ella le saque la lengua y le mande un beso a su esposo.

Todos ríen jovialmente, ellos dos y su bebé representan la nueva esperanza del mundo shinobi, un nuevo comienzo para un mejor futuro.

Los platos están servidos y todos esperan la señal, BBQ como plato de inicio. A la señal todos comen lo más rápido posible, entre porras y risas del resto Naruto acaba con el primer plato seguido de cerca por el Akimichi, todo es alegría hasta que a mitad del segundo plato siente algo queriendo jalarlo, se siente algo parecido a cuando Nagato usó su Bansho Ten'in, los demás se detienen al ver una luz azul surgir alrededor del Uzumaki que pronto va creciendo en tamaño y brillo.

Él intenta liberarse del ataque, activa su modo chakra y lo avanza al segundo estado, al no funcionar usa el modo sabio de los seis caminos pero descubre que no se puede alejar, siente que alguien quiere usar un reemplazo y voltea a su izquierda donde ve a Sasuke con su Rinnegan descubierto y una cara de horror, voltea al frente y ve a Tsunade intentando alcanzarlo, lo último que ve antes de ser cegado por la luz es su cara de devastación al perder a su último ser amado.

Al sentir que la técnica lo deposita en otro lado se prepara para la batalla y aún en modo seis caminos eleva su poder para paralizar de miedo a quien sea que lo haya traído pero no siente ninguna presencia a su lado. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo vio un salón lleno de cadáveres. La única iluminación proviene de él y sobre todo siente el nauseabundo estado de la naturaleza, en seguir vomita al no poder soportarlo. Tiene que salir de ese lugar, alguien usó un jutsu espacio-tiempo sobre él y no fue capaz de evitarlo. Rapidamente crea un Rasenshuriken, lo arroja hacia el techo y sale volando tras el camino que va dejando en su paso. Al atravesar tres plantas sale del edificio.

Esto no es nada que él recuerde, se aleja lo más pronto posible, en su estado mental no puede pensar claramente y tiene que retirarse a un lugar seguro. Mientras vuela para la gente en tierra parece una estrella fugaz, para los seres capaces de sentir energía parece un titán, hoy cambió el futuro de Valoran y las Naciones Elementales por el miedo de una persona que en su actuar costó 36 vidas… al inicio.

* * *

Un par de ojos violetas se abre y un brillo proveniente de ellos se puede apreciar en la oscuridad, se puede distinguir que están llenos de una furia incomparable. Algo que sin duda podría arruinar sus planes acaba de revelarse. Algo que es capaz de hacerle caer de rodillas sólo por liberar poder desde una distancia tan lejana

¡IMPOSIBLE! Y aun así sucedió, necesitará encontrar a este ser y eliminarlo antes de que sea una amenaza. Mujer, hombre, bestia… nada debe interponerse en su camino, toda resistencia debe ser aplastada en su camino de hacerlos a todos pagar.

* * *

La fiesta terminó al instante, el sexto Hokage ordena una junta de emergencia del consejo y una reunión por videoconferencia con los otros 4 kages, Ino expande su capacidad sensorial al máximo, Hinata usa el byakugan intentando encontrar una pista, Tsunade se ve lista para destruir todo a su paso, mientras Kiba y Shino buscan un rastro Sasuke se acerca al sitio donde desapareció Naruto, inspeccionándolo con su sharingan y rinnegan descubre algo… rastros de una técnica espacio tiempo, aunque para éste momento todos saben eso lo importante es que él se da cuenta que no se trata de ningún jutsu y su origen no es ésta realidad, ya no puede rastrear el origen o a donde lo enviaron pero puede abrir dimensiones en su búsqueda y afortunadamente tiene una idea aproximada de la dirección.

En seguida entiende el límite, sólo puede abrir portales dos veces seguidas antes de colapsar porfalta de chakra más el estrés provocado a sus ojos y tener que esperar una semana entera antes de poder continuar. Dejando la escena se dirige a la torre del Hokage donde sin duda Kakashi ya está esperando a que se comuniquen los demás líderes, se prepara para informarles lo que encontró y el plan. Si va a hacer un viaje de esa escala necesitará al menos una batería de Chakra… que mal que Naruto no está. Shikamaru ya está allá como parte del consejo, el podrá pensar en un buen equipo de búsqueda.


	3. Ángel

**pude adelantar un capítulo, ehh está bien. intentare subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente**

 **no me pertenecen los derechos de Naruto o League of Legends**

* * *

Revilash podría ser considerado un mago poderoso, un invocador experimentado y hombre sabio que por años se ha encargado de establecer la paz entre las naciones de Valoran. No es perfecto y lo sabe, el conflicto de Noxus invadiendo territorio de Jonia es algo que no ha podido resolver, lo más que pudo hacer es ordenar un cese al fuego que los habitantes de las islas aceptaron de inmediato pues su poder militar no se compara al de la nación belicosa y sin eso ya habrían sido completamente conquistados.

A pesar de todos los problemas y errores también ha hecho y decretado cosas memorables: asistir a Nasus en la captura de Xerath y Renekton, lograr un cese al fuego y acuerdo en Freljord, prohibir invocaciones de seres extradimensionales.

El último invocado que puede recordar de momento es Taric, el pobre estaba devastado cuando le informó que no había forma de devolverlo a su hogar pues no tenían la capacidad ni el conocimiento, han pasado más de 4 años desde entonces y no sigue más cerca de encontrar una solución que cuando le informó.

Además él sabe que cada invocación debilita la dimensión y permite desgarros en la fábrica del espacio tiempo que las creaturas del vacío pueden usar como portales, siendo ésta la dimensión aledaña, la última vez que uno de éstos eventos sucedió entró Kha'Zix y fue una suerte que éste se obsesionara con asesinar a Rengar, hubiera podido ser peor si su objetivo fuera otro.

Vel'Koz Y Rek'Sai encontraron otros métodos desconocidos para ingresar y ambos no demostraron tendencias tan agresivas como otros visitantes.

El mago del consejo se encuentra revisando un reporte sobre un grupo de invocadores que parece estar actuando entre las sombras cuando en una hoja que tiene en su escritorio de pronto aparecen letras que hubiera querido no leer nunca.

" _cámara de invocación 3 abierta 22:32 horas… 35 individuos…"_

En cuanto lo lee se levanta y corre hacia las catacumbas donde están localizados los cuartos especializados, llegado puede ver a un grupo de guardias intentando forzar la puerta que está bloqueada, ordenándoles retroceder carga un hechizo suficientemente poderoso para destruirla y mientras lo prepara ve una luz azul a través de las rendijas.

Concentrándose en canalizarlo más pronto su respiración se detiene mientras reza poder detener la invocación, justo cuando la explosiva magia danza entre sus manos y la apunta hacia la puerta una oleada de poder los arroja a él y a sus guardias hacia atrás, el hechizo se descontrola y sale despedido como un misil perdido que golpea una de las paredes, arrancando grandes pedazos de escombro que aplastan a uno de sus soldados.

Sin poder levantarse intenta respirar sin mucho éxito y volteando ve a los demás en la misma condición o inconscientes, con un increíble esfuerzo levanta la cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver la puerta… la clásica luz azul de la invocación ha sido reemplazada por brillante amarillo de donde proviene una sensación abrumadora que sacude el edificio, sudor frío lo cubre y no puede detener los temblores que sufre su cuerpo.

El poderoso mago no puede alcanzar a comprender qué demonios invocaron y forzándose a levantarse lo logra poco a poco, algo así provocará un desgarro sin precedentes en la fábrica de la realidad.

De pronto tambalea y cae sentado cuando un ataque se siente, agrietado los muros y el techo. Aprovechando que la puerta se ha debilitado y está por ceder se levanta ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo y lanza un hechizo rápido que termina por derribar aquel objeto. Sin pensarlo dos veces corre hacia la habitación cargando un hechizo de parálisis.

En su camino sólo su amplia experiencia en combate le permite detectar la roca que cae directamente hacia su cabeza, moviéndose ágilmente evita el daño mortal pero no puede esquivarla completamente y siente como su hombro izquierdo es impactado. Sin prestar atención sigue hacia adelante con su único brazo útil apuntando a la cámara que empieza a perder la iluminación.

Al poder ingresar lo primero que nota son los cadáveres acomodados en un círculo, varios de ellos con expresión de miedo o resignación en su faz, volteando hacia todos lados busca a la creatura invocada pero no la encuentra, viendo tierra caer voltea hacia arriba donde descubre un agujero de dos metros de diámetro que atraviesa el techo de las catacumbas, los 3 metros de suelo, el techo del primer piso y del segundo pertenecientes al instituto de guerra, a través de la apertura descubre un gran domo de energía explotando en la distancia y una creatura rodeada en llamas que vuela a 80 metros del suelo, cuando lo ve partir hacia el Este suspira y se desploma en el suelo llevándose la mano al cabello, ya es muy tarde para detenerlo.

Suspirando una vez más mira a los cadáveres, nunca ha visto a un número tan numeroso morir al momento de la invocación, ordenando a los guardias disponibles llamar a los forenses y acordonar la zona, incluidos los hoyos en primer y segundo piso se levanta para ir a la cámara del consejo y llamar a una junta de emergencia.

No solo tienen que acordar en cómo manejar el asunto del nuevo invocado, que sin duda estará desorientado y asustado, si no las repercusiones que un evento de ésta naturaleza siempre traen, en un periodo de hasta dos semanas aproximadamente podrían esperar el ingreso de otra creatura del vacío, y si no se equivoca podría ser una bastante fuerte.

Al llegar al salón observa en un pilar de mármol pulido su apariencia: su túnica está rota en varios lugares y llena de polvo y sangre, ahora que la adrenalina no recorre su cuerpo siente que su brazo izquierdo está dislocado al menos y tiene heridas de la roca que lo golpeó, su cabello y barba que normalmente están impecables tienen piedritas y polvo, sudor recorre aún su rostro y cuerpo y una línea de sangre recorre desde su sien izquierda hacia la barba, la cual lentamente se tiñe de rojo.

Suspirando se da cuenta que no fue tan rápido como creyó, se está volviendo demasiado viejo para seguir en su posición, en estos tiempos es más sabio y tiene mayor respeto pero su cuerpo pierde poder día a día, ya no es capaz de asegurar la paz. Volteando observa a los demás miembros del consejo de guerra entrar y sorprenderse un poco ante su apariencia. Acercándose a su silla se sienta y comienza sin rodeos ya que es imposible que no hayan sentido esa presencia… es hora de organizar equipos de búsqueda para el misterioso visitante, se acercan tiempos difíciles.

* * *

Han pasado tres horas de vuelo, después de escapar dejó la ciudad al instante pues no quiere estar cerca de ese lugar, tal vez luego cuando comprenda la situación y tenga más información de todo volverá, será necesario establecer una red de espionaje como le enseñó su maestro Jiraiya, conseguir un lugar donde vivir por un tiempo y una forma de sustento.

De lo que se ha dado cuenta en éste tiempo es que la teletransportación le extrajo casi todas sus reservas por lo que ahora tiene que usar el chakra de los bijus, quienes no han respondido a su llamado, pronto tendrá que aterrizar para descansar unos minutos y reponer fuerzas, es una lástima que se encuentre en medio del océano… definitivamente no fue su idea más brillante.

Cuando está a punto de dar la vuelta y regresar ve a la distancia una pequeña isla así que decide continuar. Al acercarse nota que es parte de un archipiélago, aunque otras parecen más grandes decide aterrizar en la primera que vio.

La caída no es la más limpia que ha tenido, en éste mundo se siente más ligero y calculó mal unos cuantos metros… y tres árboles… lo importante es que ya está en tierra. Volviendo a su estado normal se levanta y ve a una niña de cabello castaño y piel aperlada corriendo hacia él desde una casa no muy lejana, su ropa sin duda no está en las mejores condiciones y ella luce muy delgada para los 9 años que aparenta. Dejando que se acerque la escucha preguntar

" _¿eres un ángel?"_ genial… no habla su idioma, pero por algún motivo parece asustada y constantemente voltea hacia otros lados, ella observa cuidadosamente cómo llevando una mano a uno de los tatuajes de su brazo aparece un pergamino el cual desenrolla y en él están escritas más marcas extrañas.

Del pergamino donde tiene cosas para acampar encuentra el sello de la comida y saca un poco de conejo asado de su última misión, es una suerte que haya guardado algo, sabiendo que ella lo necesitará más se lo ofrece pues no se le dificultará conseguir más.

La niña se asusta un poco al ver una nube de humo salir pero al descubrir la comida recuerda que no ha comido nada en dos días. Cuando le ofrece la comida ella la toma un tanto insegura pero al probar un poco le ofrece una linda sonrisa, tomándolo de la mano lo lleva rápidamente a la cabaña mientras el ríe ante el súbito cambio de actitud. Al llegar se da cuenta que ella vive con su madre y su hermano, ambos lucen bastante normales, sin rasgos que los hagan resaltar entre la multitud, con ojos de color marrón, cabello castaño oscuro y piel morena, en seguida nota cómo la madre procura tener en mejores condiciones la ropa de sus hijos que la de ella.

La mujer parece muy asustada por lo que la niña le dice, así que metiéndolos a todos a la casa corre a apagar todas las velas que iluminan la vivienda. No mucho después escuchan movimiento afuera y alguien golpea la puerta gritando, él la ve ocultar a sus niños mientras les susurra para que no hagan ruido.

" _Noxus…"_ ella voltea a buscarlo pero él ya se ha desvanecido entre las sombras recordándole a esos ninjas de la isla principal, una vez más la puerta suena y la voz aumenta en volumen. Abriendo la puerta cuidadosamente de pronto recibe un golpe en la cara con el mango de una espada y es empujada fuertemente al suelo cuando tres soldados entran

" _¿Dónde está el extranjero?"_

" _¿De qué habla señor?_

" _¡No mientras! Lo vimos con catalejos, una niña lo trajo aquí"_ En cuanto levantó la espada para amenazarla de pronto cayó inconsciente al suelo, en ese momento la mujer se dio cuenta que los otros dos soldados también estaban fuera de combate y el hombre que su hija trajo la ve con una triste sonrisa, él acerca su mano lentamente a la mejilla que ya comienza a inflamarse y con una rápida aplicación de chakra Yang hace receder la lesión.

Viéndose satisfecho con los resultados él voltea a ver con dureza a los soldados, el gobierno de éste lugar no es bueno. Con gestos pregunta si son de su gente ante lo cual ella niega, intrigado absorbe rápidamente la energía natural y soportando las náuseas entra en modo chakra por unos instantes, descubre que la mayor concentración de personas están en lo que parece una prisión y varias de las islas se encuentran en la misma situación.

Le gustaría descansar pero si no actúa rápido perderá el factor sorpresa, creando dos clones levanta a los soldados y los lleva hacia ese punto, sonriendo voltea a ver a la mujer y a los niños que acaban de salir de su escondite, los saluda y después acelera para alcanzar a sus copias, lo último que escucha es el susurro de la niña

" _Gracias"_

* * *

Llegando al campamento crea 9 clones para que deshabiliten a los guardias, ninguno de ellos intenta ocultarse y eso facilita su trabajo, mientras él investiga el resto de las instalaciones descubre un barco de guerra atracado en un improvisado muelle… invasores.

Recibiendo las memorias de uno de sus clones se entera que el resto de los guardias ha sido puesto fuera de combate, tomando a los hombres los deposita en el bote y usando un jutsu de agua: vortex de agua empuja la nave hacia aguas más profundas, no suficientemente fuerte para hundirlos pero si para asegurarse que el navío se alejará de la isla lo suficiente para tomar una corriente marina, llegado hasta las celdas toma la forma de un guardia y sabiendo que los presos están dormidos abre las puertas sin hacer ruido, hay un total de 16 hombres reclusos, la isla tiene una población de 40 personas sin contar a los recién partidos.

Sin esperar a que se den cuenta de lo sucedido se dirige a la siguiente isla, tendrá que correr sobre el agua para evitar llamar más la atención.

Antes del amanecer se ha encargado de expulsar a los invasores sin pelea alguna, asegurándose que no queda ninguno de los 1500 atacantes camina tras las naves que se alejan lentamente y usa un jutsu que encontró entre las ruinas de Uzushiogakure. Concentrando su chakra entra en modo sabio, pone las manos sobre el agua y observa satisfecho como una línea de remolinos comienza a formarse, alejándose rápidamente los ve adquirir fuerza y expandirse para bloquear el paso de cualquier nave. Pronto una barrera remolinos gigantes que se extiende por varios kilómetros se puede apreciar, esto protegerá a las islas por unos meses y le dará oportunidad a los defensores de prepararse.

Satisfecho con su trabajo regresa a una de las islas y se prepara para descansar.

* * *

Dos días después Karma se encuentra en su oficina preparando los últimos toques para resolver el conflicto de la invasión en los campos de justicia. Un duelo en la grieta del invocador es la que decidirá la libertad absoluta de Jonia, cuando está revisando que campeones llamarán para la partida recibe la noticia de que las fuerzas noxianas se retiraron sin pelea, al principio los ciudadanos de las zonas ocupadas no querían salir por miedo a una emboscada pero hoy llegó un valiente anciano.

No hay rastros de violencia ni testigos que digan que no se retiraron por su voluntad, simplemente una noche todos liberaron a los prisioneros, subieron a sus naves y zarparon, ahora Noxus no tiene pruebas ni motivos para buscar ocupar Jonia y el Instituto de Guerra evitará otra invasión.

Aliviada se levanta de su asiento y observa por la ventana cómo los pobladores empiezan a gritar y celebrar. Una lágrima de felicidad recorre su mejilla ante la escena y voltea en cuanto otro mensajero anuncia su llegada, una familia de una isla ocupada envió un mensaje clamando que un ángel cayó del cielo y los liberó.

Sea o no sea cierto una cosa es segura, fue un milagro y una bendición lo que ha sucedido, es momento de poner la nación en pie nuevamente.

Ya no existe el bloqueo militar, ya no hay miedo a una guerra.

Jonia es libre


	4. Tra'Kzag

**hola! lo siento por no haber podido escribir antes éste capítulo pero tuve complicaciones que absorbieron mucho tiempo, gracias por sus reviews y espero no decepcionar con el capítulo.**

 **Gracias a loko89772 y Oniele, me alegra que les haya gustado, gracias a Drascter por su comentario y sugerencia, creo que empezaré a describir más las cosas para ayudar a que quienes estén menos familiarizados con los personajes puedan darse una idea.**

 **Sin más espero que disfruten la lectura, si tienen alguna duda no duden en cuestionarme en mis decisiones para poder resolverlas,**

renuncia de derechos: You own nothing Jon Snow

* * *

 **Tra'Kzag**

Ha pasado una semana desde su llegada, usando como punto de inicio el archipiélago ha juntado información, utilizando cientos de clones con henge para entrar en las bibliotecas e infiltrarse entre la población está logrando entender su situación.

Gracias al entrenamiento con el viejo pervertido y los cursos recibidos de Shikamaru para desarrollar y descubrir mensajes encriptados está descifrando el idioma nativo, sus docenas de copias infiltradas también aprenden las palabras y su significado. No es su mejor campo pero el uso extensivo de clones lo compensa.

Aparentemente "Jonia" es una isla pacífica que estaba invadida por "Noxus" y ahora por una especie de tratado no pueden ser atacados de nuevo sin repercusiones.

Hay un par de cosas que lo tienen intrigado. Primero son los ninjas que ha visto patrullando entre las sombras en distintas ciudades, ellos tienen una energía distinta que los magos, algo más parecido al chakra que lo que usa el resto y pueden realizar versiones de jutsus que ha visto antes, tendrá que ser cuidadoso de no ser visto como una amenaza pues no le gustaría tener que pelear con gente que le recuerda tanto a su hogar. La otra cosa que lo intriga son algunos puntos donde hay muchas emociones negativas y comparados al resto de los habitantes resaltan demasiado, uno de ellos está cerca de lo que parece una aldea abandonada y otro en un punto fijo en el aire, si puede verá cómo ayudar a esas dos personas pues nadie merece una vida así.

De pronto una sensación extraña llama su atención, algo malo está sucediendo al este y su conexión a la energía natural lo llama a ese lugar. Definitivamente irá a detener lo que esté sucediendo, dejando a los clones seguir con su trabajo se dirige al objetivo en una explosión de velocidad.

* * *

Kennen y Akali seguían discretamente los movimientos de una persona claramente extranjera que caminaba por las calles de la capital, en el trayecto observaron que contaba con un entrenamiento militar por su forma de observar los alrededores pero de pronto se desvaneció, generando un desplazamiento de aire, al menos desde el punto de vista de ella. El yordle está acostumbrado a movimientos rápidos y sólo fue capaz de verlo alejarse a una velocidad extrema, tan rápido que se convirtió en una forma borrosa ante sus ojos. Informando de éste hecho a Akali ambos decidieron informar a su líder y al honorable consejo de ancianos de Jonia de la descripción del sujeto.

Al desaparecer entre las sombras y alejarse del lugar no notan que un aldeano sin rasgos resaltantes los observa retirarse y, alejándose de la multitud entra a una calle sin gente, donde desaparece en una nube de humo, el primer encuentro ha sido éxitoso.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, al encenderse las pantallas e iniciarse la videoconferencia los Kages recibieron mal la noticia y ordenaron una búsqueda a escala global, mientras se encuentran discutiendo que acciones tomar Sasuke entra a la habitación donde está Kakashi y su consejo de guerra, interrumpiendo las conversaciones.

"No era ningún jutsu lo que causó esto" todos observan incrédulamente al pelinegro, lo cual lo impulsa a seguir con la explicación.

"Pude ver rastros residuales de la técnica usada, no usaron chakra para secuestrarlo"

"¿Estás diciendo que lo llevaron a otra dimensión? Mei pregunta levantando una ceja, claramente suena un tanto descabellada la idea.

"¡¿Pero cómo puede ser posible eso?!" todos observan como el Raikage levanta su mano y la azota contra su escritorio, pedazos de madera vuelan por todas partes mientras el sonido de varios objetos cayendo al suelo es captado por los micrófonos.

"Hay viejas leyendas de viajeros espaciales, y después de lo que vimos en la cuarta guerra no descartaría la posibilidad" Onoki se escucha pensativo, él ha visto cosas extrañas en sus muchos años de experiencia.

"¿Sabes a donde fue llevado?" Gaara pregunta, a pesar de su estoica personalidad todos pueden detectar su preocupación.

"No el lugar exacto, tendré que ir buscando entre dimensiones" el Uchiha niega con la cabeza mientras habla.

"No podrás ir sólo, un equipo te acompañará para apoyarte" Kakashi voltea a ver a Shikamaru quien está en su posición acostumbrada para pensar, desde que empezaron a discutir el tema no ha dicho una sola palabra

"Tendrá que ser un equipo de 4 personas, Sasuke es el único en las naciones elementales capaz de abrir portales para viajes interdimensionales. Dos médicos serán necesarios para asegurar la supervivencia pues las demás realidades tendrán enfermedades endémicas para las cuales no tendremos defensas, sugiero a Tsunade Senju y Sakura Haruno al ser las mejores en el campo además que con sus grandes reservas pueden proveer energía de reserva para cualquier emergencia. Un rastreador con un gran rango sensorial disponible, sugiero a Ino Yamanaka por su familiaridad con el chakra de Naruto."

"Buen análisis Jonin Nara, pero necesitarán también un estratega para adaptarse a las situaciones que se presenten" la sensual voz de Mei lo deja maldiciendo por lo bajo, esperaba escapar del equipo.

"Mizukage-dono tiene razón ¿Sasuke puede unirse una quinta persona sin poner en riesgo la misión?" el Hokage suena entretenido, siempre le ha gustado hacerle la vida imposible y no dejarlo disfrutar de una vida promedio.

"Si Hokage-Sama, no representa un gasto mayor de chakra"

"Felicidades por convertirse en el quinto miembro de nuestro heroico equipo Jonin Nara"

"… que problemático"

Mientras los dos miembros del equipo presentes se retiraron para prepararse algunos ANBU fueron enviados para informar al resto y los Kages siguieron en su junta. Con la alta posibilidad de un ataque y/o secuestro extradimensional se acordó que todas las figuras políticas y militares importantes tendrán vigilancia día y noche, podría no tratarse de un caso aislado.

Para evitar el pánico en la población y la desestabilidad de la paz lograda se ocultará éste hecho salvo para personas selectas.

Media hora después de que el equipo fue armado están los 5 miembros frente al Hokage en turno y las pantallas de videoconferencia, luego de recibir su misión Sasuke revela su rinnegan y crea un portal, es parecido a una espiral de colores morado y negro que gira lentamente en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, respirando agitadamente ante la pérdida de casi la mitad de sus reservas voltea a ver a Kakashi revelando que su mangekyo se ha desactivado y el rinnegan perdió los 6 tomoes que giraban lentamente, sin perder tiempo entra primero seguido por el resto.

Llegando al otro lado en seguida se da cuenta de la diferencia en la atmósfera, hay mucho más oxígeno y la vegetación es gigantesca, mirando hacia atrás ve a Shikamaru salir al último y cierra el portal, sólo para voltear abrupta-mente al sentir algo acercándose a alta velocidad.

Es un escorpión gigante de 10 metros de largo y 3 de altura.

* * *

Llegando al lugar donde sintió el disturbio encuentra el claro de un bosque y de pronto se queda viendo atónito a una creatura que hace su paso a la fuerza por un portal morado y negro, gracias a su conexión a la naturaleza encuentra que el ser y el portal de donde salió traen un aurea nauseabunda.

La creatura tiene 15 metros de alto, camina sobre cuatro patas que se parecen mucho a las de un cangrejo, un exoesqueleto de colores gris y morado protegen todo su cuerpo, abdomen paralelo al piso del cual sobresalen grandes picos alineados a todo lo largo, un torso rígido se yergue a 90° del suelo, en sus extremidades superiores cuenta con un par de tenazas que podrían alcanzar el suelo si las dejara colgar, la misma pinza está dentada para sostener presas y en su parte dorsal parece formar un escudo, la cabeza es plana en su parte superior y tiene una amenazadora quijada llena de colmillos, los ojos están al frente de una serie de cuernos que se extienden hacia adelante y arriba. En seguida puede sentir las ansias de destrucción provenientes del extraño ser y luego la escucha hablar con una voz áspera y grave.

"En este mundo %ros%e"Aré ¡aquí es)A !e=erʇ mi reinado!" sacudiendo la cabeza suspira, aún necesita trabajar más en el idioma. El ser del vacío carga sin perder tiempo, para su tamaño es sorprendentemente ágil y lanza un rápido golpe con su tenaza izquierda, Naruto salta sobre la extremidad y creando una espada de viento la corta limpiamente mientras da un giro hacia adelante, provocando que salpique sangre de color púrpura, pateándola para alejarse deshace el jutsu y al caer observa su contrincante, éste lanza un rugido de furia y encarándolo baja el torso hasta que queda paralelo al suelo y abre rendijas en su exoesqueleto mientras absorbe una gran cantidad de aire por la boca, el rubio nota como al hacer eso absorbe energía de todo lo que tiene enfrente, aunque no es suficiente para afectarlo reconoce el peligro que representa para otros seres.

Creando un rasengan salta para atacar la cabeza de la creatura pero ésta detiene el ataque y levanta su tenaza restante, un escudo púrpura compuesto por celdas hexagonales se interpone en el camino del humano, añadiéndose varias capas para resistir el impacto su enemigo logra detener el ataque y al ver que su jutsu se desestabiliza lo deja explotar para alejarse unos cuantos metros.

Al tocar el suelo crea cuatro clones que se lanzan al ataque mientras el enemigo se yergue, retira el escudo y lanza desde la boca un ataque en forma de cónica de color morado, Naruto y sus copias lo esquivan y observan como el suelo afectado se derrite al contacto con la sustancia corrosiva.

Viendo que es necesario detenerlo lo más pronto posible el original salta en el aire mientras sus clones de sombras rodean a la bestia y usando elemento viento: jutsu de viento cortante la privan de sus extremidades inferiores, el habitante del vacío ruge una vez más desafiante al caer al suelo pero antes de poder contraatacar observa al rubio caer directo hacia su cabeza preparándose para golpear, levantando la tenaza prepara un escudo nuevamente, pero éste es obliterado al instante por el impacto del puño, que viaja sin detenerse hacia su cabeza seguido por una estela de vapor. Al contacto destruye su cráneo y provoca una lluvia se liquidó morado y sesos, lo cuatro clones en seguida crean muros de roca alrededor de la bestia caída mientras el original se para en la orilla y libera una gran cantidad de lava desde su boca para cubrir a su enemigo completamente, la tenaza olvidada también es arrojada dentro de la piscina de lava, las cuatro copias desaparecen en nubes de humo al terminar su trabajo.

Luego de observar al cadáver de la creatura ser destruido decide que ha visto suficiente, activando el modo sabio de los 6 caminos observa la ruptura entre la energía natural desvanecerse hasta no dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez existió.

Es hora de retirarse antes de que llegue alguien más, sin duda no fue el único en sentir esa explosión de energía, volviendo a la normalidad mira el campo de batalla, los daños podrían haber sido más extensos si hubiera tardado más en detener a la creatura. Sin más salta hacia los árboles del bosque que lo rodea para alejarse.

* * *

Cho'Gath detiene su lectura sobre realidades alternas al sentir un portal del vacío abrirse, si no mal recuerda la creatura que está emergiendo es Tra'Kzag, el devorador de energía. Luego de un par de minutos está muerto y la rasgadura del espacio-tiempo reparada gracias a su queridísimo rival, riendo plácidamente espera a que aparezcan los guardias para ser escoltado ante el Alto Consejo de Guerra.

Como es costumbre lo cuestionarán para alimentar sus ávidas mentes y devorar su atención mientras les advierte con elegancia sobre los peligros que yacen en su realidad, esperando cualquier oportunidad para invadir este plano, claro que esto sólo es para asustarlos un poco y hacerlos que inadvertidamente contribuyan a su plan de introducirse completamente a la dimensión.

* * *

El equipo llega luego de tres horas al punto de contacto. Nasus, Rengar, Braum, Kassadin y Ezreal fueron enviados a encontrar y capturar o eliminar al recién llegado. Como el punto de teletransportación está en la capital no pudieron arribar antes. A primera vista descubren la nueva alberca de lava en el centro del claro, al saltar hacia la orilla Rengar descubre un fragmento de exoesqueleto que aún no ha sido consumido, mientras salta de regreso informa a Braum para que fracture el piso bajo la lava y ésta se pueda drenar.

El motivo para formar equipos de 5 es para favorecer la eficiencia y que los campeones se complementen con sus diversas habilidades justo como se ha comprobado en las partidas de la grieta del invocador.

Mientras Rengar sigue las huellas del combate realizado los demás cuidan el perímetro mientras esperan a que los restos se enfríen, intrigado el cazador informa que las huellas de uno de los combatientes se multiplica como si pudiera replicarse con copias sólidas por unos segundos, además a pesar de las huellas de un corto combate no percibe huellas de acercamiento o escape. Sea quien sea quien eliminó a la creatura es un cazador competente. Nasus toma el exoesqueleto sin ser dañado por el objeto que está al rojo vivo mientras los demás intentan encontrar rastros de cualquier tipo.

Luego de no tener éxito en su búsqueda el equipo decide informar a la liga de sus hallazgos, llevando consigo los restos de lo que presumiblemente es Tra'Kzag se retiran, una vez que dejan la escena un pájaro posado sobre un árbol cercano desaparece en una nube de humo.

* * *

En un castillo helado Lissandra sonríe, con las agitaciones recientes en Runaterra todos están buscando causas y soluciones. Hace poco rergesó del instituto y sabe que hasta que lo resuelvan tendrán las manos ocupadas, eso agregándose al hecho de que las tribus de Freljord bajaron su guardia equivale a un tiempo óptimo para conquistar las tierras heladas… y después congelar el mundo.

Decide contactar a Trundle para tener el apoyo de los troles en su campaña y tener una ofensiva más devastadora. Tal vez pueda convencer a Aatrox, el lleva años queriendo exterminar a Tryndamere y algo que pueda distraer a las tribus unidas del bárbaro y la arquera le ayudaría a asegurar su victoria. Esto necesita llevarse a cabo en un tiempo tan corto que no de tiempo a la liga de reaccionar, pero eso se puede arreglar

Convocando a la guardia helada se prepara para enviar mensajeros a los posibles aliados. Se acerca buenos tiempos.

* * *

 **Que puedo decir, podría haber escrito una batalla épica pero creo que con un enemigo de esa magnitud es lo más que pude exprimir, luego vendrán peleas mejores y un desarrollo satisfactorio, espero tener el próximo capítulo en menos de dos días. que tengan un buen dia**


	5. Furia

**Hola! intenté subir rápido un capítulo aprovechando que llegó el fin de semana, lamentablemente tuve que recortar lo que quería escribir ahora por que de otro modo se hubiera extendido demasiado, espero que lo que muestre en éste capítulo sea de su agrado y mañana publicaré la contunuación.**

* * *

Luego de matar a la extraña creatura regresa a la ciudad donde se ha hospedado desde su llegada, a pesar de todos los intentos no puede conversar con los bijus y las invocaciones de sapos lo drenan de demasiado chakra para llamar tan solo renacuajos.

Ahora que pasó la amenaza puede concentrarse en su investigación y pronto podrá comunicarse sin problemas, llegando al cuarto de hotel que ha estado usando asegura que los sellos que protegen el perímetro sigan activos y sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas intenta detectar a su clones, comandándolos mentalmente les informa que necesitan encontrar un lugar seguro para dispersarse.

Recibiendo una oleada de información nueva medita para poder organizarla, ya entiende la situación concerniente al balance de las naciones y ha escuchado rumores de cómo es que lo trajeron a esta realidad, mientras asimila lo aprendido piensa que fue bueno decidir crecer en todos los aspectos, ya no es tan ignorante como al final de la guerra.

Con el fin de la invasión se acerca otro problema, el caos en la población comienza a diluirse y pronto harán un censo, sin un pasado sólido o papelería oficial ni él ni sus clones tienen oportunidad de infiltrarse y mezclarse, podría ocultarse y esperar a que pase eso pero el problema será que las autoridades notarán la aparición y desaparición frecuente de la misma persona o de distintas, además habrá un fortalecimiento en la seguridad para disminuir la entrada de espías.

La solución más rápida que ve al problema es el contactar al gobierno y ofrecer sus servicios como mercenario, utilizando un henge para en caso de ser rechazado y visto como amenaza no puedan localizarlo.

A las dos horas de meditar se levanta y se estira, aún después de su entrenamiento como sabio prefiere estar activo físicamente en todo momento, claramente no se aburrió de estar en el departamento. Revisando rápidamente los recuerdos pausa cuando llega a su mente la información reunida del encargado de vigilar los puntos de emociones negativas, después de que el original activó su modo sabio de los seis caminos él pudo sentir como el enojo aumentaba en uno de ellos.

Tomando su decisión sale del lugar y luego de asegurarse de no ser seguido crea más clones que sustituirán a los dispersos, al llegar al punto que le interesa levanta la vista, una roca gigantesca se eleva sobre la tierra como si fuera una isla, los cientos de metros de distancia no son un problema pues cargando sus piernas con chakra y usando clones para impulsarse hacia arriba llega fácilmente a uno de los costados de la montaña flotante.

Caminando por la pared se dirige a la superficie para investigar de cerca pero justo cuando llega a la orilla tiene que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar una esfera de energía, en el aire crea un clon para apoyarse sobre él y regresar a la isla, justo cuando va a caer es atrapado en el aire y paralizado por un hechizo que se mueve hacia su punto de origen, de pronto se topa cara a cara con una de las mujeres más hermosas que ha visto en su vida: pelo blanco fijado por una especie de tiara morada con dos picos apuntando hacia arriba, una cara delicada, ojos color violeta que radian poder, una especie de blusa morada ajustada a un cuerpo delgado con senos grandes y firmes, abdomen plano y cintura delgada que revelan una buena condición física, caderas y glúteos que roban el aliento resaltadas por una falda corta del mismo color que el resto del conjunto y largas piernas que encajan en el término perfección.

Sus pensamientos terminan cuando ella habla con calma, aunque el nota la mirada de disgusto y la furia reprimida tras esas palabras.

"¿Así que ahora que Noxus ya no está respirando en su cuello envían asesinos a encargarse de mí? ¿Te enviaron los ancianos?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando, sólo vine por curiosidad"

"¡No mientas! Me di cuenta de que te estás deshaciendo de los problemas de Jonia uno por uno, soy la siguiente amenaza que terminará de la noche a la mañana ¿no es así?" acercándolo un poco más lo mira a los ojos mientras le dice con una feroz determinación "¡Yo no me iré sin pelear!"

Antes de poder responder el hechizo en el que está atrapado es lanzado hacia el arriba y azotado en el suelo con fuerza, al ser liberado salta hacia el lado y rueda para esquivar una esfera que se forma de la nada, puede observar como al ser creada causa una pequeña explosión que agrieta el suelo bajo la técnica. Avanzando rápidamente hacia la izquierda es seguido por una línea de bolas de energía que son arrojadas contra él para aturdirlo.

El problema que tiene es que no quiere herirla y casi todos los jutsus que conoce son mortíferos, durante su conversación vio en sus ojos la soledad y dolor que tiene que soportar. Esquivando una ronda de tres ataques de pronto observa como todos los orbes se elevan en el aire para después abalanzarse uno a uno contra él.

"¡Jonia será destruida, no te interpondrás en mi camino!" Mientras se eleva más y comanda la energía él aprovecha la ligera espera para salir del paso del ataque usando su velocidad, al notar su cara de incredulidad se abalanza a ella y golpeándola en la mejilla la hace caer al suelo donde rebota dos veces antes de detenerse sobre su costado derecho dándole la espalda.

"No vine a eliminarte, sentí tus emociones y vine para investigar" mientras se acerca nota como su respiración se entrecorta y pequeños temblores mueven sus hombros. De pronto se detiene al sentir cómo la ira y el odio aumentar.

Siendo atrapado en otro hechizo la ve levantarse y voltear a verlo, su rostro de indiferencia ha sido transformado por la furia que se libera sin restricciones, sus ojos adquieren un descomunal brillo violeta, su cabello se mueve descontroladamente como si fueran llamas y la isla entera se sacude ante el inmenso poder liberado que rápidamente va en aumento.

Mientras fisuras se abren entre la roca ella se eleva y lo pone a su nivel para verlo directamente, elevando sus brazos lentamente se puede apreciar como alrededor de ellos se forman cientos, miles de esferas de energía, cada una de ellas rugiendo por el poder que contienen.

"¡TÚ NO SABES NADA Y ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE NO SEAS NADA!" Cuando baja los brazos abruptamente todos los orbes obedecen su comando, volando a toda velocidad hacia su víctima atacan desde todos los ángulos por oleadas, ella se aleja del sitio pues las poderosas explosiones resquebrajan la isla y envuelven a su enemigo en un mar de morado y negro.

Unos minutos después acaba el ataque y respirando agitadamente se acerca confiada, energía residual y polvo oscurecen la visión pero cuando ésta se disuelve queda en shock por lo que hay detrás, una esfera negra está estática donde estaba su objetivo, cuando la misma se fragmenta para formarse en 9 orbes más pequeños que se acomodan tras él siente de golpe la energía que libera su enemigo.

Él adquiriere una apariencia extraña, su rubia cabellera parece ahora fuego, brillando de un color dorado y dos mechones al frente quedan estáticos simulando cuernos, sus ojos azules ahora son naranjas y las pupilas simulan una cruz, las 3 marcas en sus mejillas se transformaron en barras negras y el ropaje que era un conjunto típico de Jonia cambia a un fondo negro que cubre todo menos las manos y cabeza con líneas y círculos dorados además de una gabardina y botas doradas con líneas negras.

En ese momento ella acepta su destino, no hay forma de que ella pueda derrotarlo si su ataque más poderoso no le hizo ni un rasguño, gran cantidad de su mana ha sido gastado ya.

Haciendo retroceder su poder deja de flotar mirando al suelo, deseando que lo que le va a pasar sea rápido, ha sufrido ya suficiente en vida como para merecer una muerte dolorosa.

Hincándose cierra los ojos y recuerda su corta vida, la última vez que vio a su madre, sus esperanzas, metas, ser traicionada por su mentor…

* * *

El escorpión no tuvo capacidad de reaccionar cuando su cabeza fue obliterada por un puño cortesía de Tsunade, quien en seguida lo toma de la cola y lanza el cuerpo lejos, acabado el problema comienza a dar órdenes. Pronto se ha establecido un perímetro seguro, mientras Ino busca cualquier rastro de Naruto, Sasuke se recupera y los demás vigilan el terreno, luego de 10 minutos la Yamanaka informa que no encuentra rastro de él en la atmósfera, lo cual pasado un tiempo es imposible pues para los sensores es como un faro.

Todos los que pueden detectar saben que él libera grandes porciones de chakra que se une a la energía natural y la fortalece, no se sabe que lo causa, sólo que él no lo hace a propósito. La teoría más aceptada es que su entrenamiento como sabio y la adquisición del senjutsu de los seis caminos ha condicionado su cuerpo como un estabilizador y amortiguador de los cambios en la energía natural.

En lugar de liberar pequeñas cantidades como el resto de los usuarios de chakra él suelta lo suficiente para drenar a un Jonin cada dos horas, lo cual para sus masivas reservas que son comparables al 4 colas es risible.

En fin, el equipo está atrapado en ese planeta hasta que sea seguro retirarse, el Uchiha necesita recuperarse, decidiendo apegarse al estilo de la hoja suben uno de los masivos árboles que los rodean, aunque la vegetación sea más grande que la de su hogar los ninjas de Konoha son especialistas en luchar y sobrevivir entre el foliaje.

Han decidido que usarán portales sólo cuando Sasuke tenga la energía necesaria para abrir otro en caso de emergencia, no quieren ser recibidos con una sorpresa desagradable parecida a las dimensiones de ácido y lava de Kaguya.

La alta cantidad de oxígeno les permite recuperar energía rápidamente pero tiene un efecto secundario, pasada una hora mientras descansan en una rama todos comienzan a experimentar visión de túnel, la Senju concluye en seguida que la atmósfera es tóxica para el cuerpo humano aunque ellos han logrado resistir el impacto gracias a su chakra. Antes de poder informarlo es llamada por Sakura para platicar, dirigiéndose a otro árbol con la peli rosa se para frente a ella se cruza de brazos.

Mientras le empieza a explicar lo que le sucede su enojo aumenta, desde antes del viaje Haruno siente un pequeño pero constante gasto de chakra, sutiles cambios en su metabolismo se presentaron desde unos días atrás y lleva un ligero retraso en su ciclo menstrual.

"Sakura ¿estás embarazada?"

"Es lo más probable maestra" la alumna voltea hacia abajo al responder

"¡IDIOTA! ¿Por qué viniste?" su famoso temperamento sale a flote y lo único que la detiene de volver más físico su reclamo es la delicadeza del asunto.

"Solo es una sospecha y con lo que pasó lo olvidé por completo hasta ahora" hasta ahora ella es la más afectada por las condiciones atmosféricas.

"Ven conmigo" sin esperar respuesta Tsunade regresa al grupo de inmediato

"Sasuke ¿puedes hacer otro salto dimensional sin morir?"

"Si lady Tsunade, pero si lo hago en éste momento tendremos que esperar una semana por el gasto de energía y el estrés que la técnica deja en mis ojos"

"Sakura está embarazada" en ese momento todos se detienen para mirar a la mencionada quien intenta contener sus lágrimas, sabe lo que esto significa para la misión.

"¡¿Estás loca frentona? ¿Cómo rayos aceptaste venir asi?!" su amiga le grita frustrada, marchando para colocarse frente a ella quiere escuchar su explicación.

"Regresaremos directo a Konoha" el usuario del rinnegan se prepara para abrir el portal sin perder tiempo

"No Sasuke, Naruto…." sin voltear a verla él sigue acumulando chakra

"Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie que estará bien una semana más, el idiota es más fuerte que eso, lo que me preocupa es que decidiste arriesgar a nuestro hijo"

Sin esperar respuesta utiliza la técnica y ordena a todos entrar. Asegurándose que todos pasaron entra y justo al salir del otro lado el portal se cierra, cayendo en sus manos y rodillas respira agitadamente mientras soporta el dolor en sus ojos. En seguida es levantado y llevado al hospital por las dos médicos para ser tratado por depleción de chakra, antes de salir la Senju ordena a Shikamaru e Ino informar del cambio de planes a Kakashi, quien los mira incrédulo desde su escritorio, regresaron demasiado pronto y el portal creado los lanzó directo a su oficina.

La misión de rescate ha sido pospuesta luego de una hora de haber comenzado.

* * *

 **originalmente tenía planeado que el encuentro de Syndra y Naruto fuera distinto, pero por las características de ambos personajes creo que sólo pude pensar en ésto al momento de escribirlo, nos vemos pronto.**


	6. Syndra

**que puedo decir, soy lento para escribir, sobre todo por que siempre vuelvo a leer lo que escribo varias veces para revisar faltas de ortografía y la coherencia del mensaje. si acaso ven un error demasiado notorio pueden estar seguros que al momento de escribir estaba demasiado cansado. Espero que disfruten del siguiente capítulo**

* * *

El día después de que se informó a los Kages de la desaparición del Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi terminaba su misión de escolta hacia el país del fuego, ella es una hermosa mujer de 21 años, mantiene su cabello negro y corto detenido por el protector frontal con el símbolo de Iwa, su piel es de un tono pálido y sus ojos rosas resaltan aún con poco maquillaje, su sonrisa llena de confianza es una de sus características más resaltantes, lleva una camisa de color rojo que tiene una manga para el brazo izquierdo mientras que la del lado derecho está ausente, un chaleco táctico marrón que actúa como armadura y shorts ajustados con una media falda de color rojo y medias de red que cubren el resto de sus muslos y piernas denotan su delgada y atlética figura que usa para combate rápido y movimientos agiles, ella lleva sandalias de combate marrones igual que la mayoría de los shinobis de la aldea oculta de las rocas.

Durante su misión recibió un mensaje por medio de un topo, invocaciones personales de su abuelo. No le dijo mucho en el comunicado, sólo que tenía que llegar a Konoha lo más pronto posible e intentar ayudar en lo que pueda mientras investiga si ya desarrollaron alguna nueva medida de protección, claro que la información era demasiado escasa pero ya está acostumbrada a recibir respuestas vagas de parte del anciano.

Al llegar a la hoja al atardecer del segundo día llega a la torre del Hokage para reportar su prescencia, la secretaria le permite el acceso a su oficina luego de cumplir los requisitos necesarios y justo cuando está por alcanzar la puerta ésta se abre de golpe, intrigada observa a Tsunade y Sakura llevando a un semi inconciente Sasuke.

Al verlos pasar se apresura a entrar, viendo al Hokage Kakashi mirando atónito a Shikamaru e Ino, normalmente sería raro que ella supiera los nombres de tantas personas de otra aldea a simple vista, pero con el estado actual del mundo shinobi ya es muy común realizar misiones conjuntas entre dos o más aldeas.

Que a ella le sean asignadas varias en conjunción con shinobis de la aldea oculta entre las hojas no tiene nada que ver con la influencia que ella puede o no ejercer en la oficina de asignaciones en Iwa, y claramente ella no usaría esa influencia para buscar misiones que incluyan a cierto rubio. Definitivamente no siente una ligera atracción hacia el hijo de Minato Namikaze.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos saluda con respeto al líder de la aldea quien está de pie tras su escritorio, tiene puesta la túnica característica de su posición pero el sombrero lo tiene colgado tras su silla. Se le escapa una pequeña risa al recordar la última vez que Naruto saludó al abuelo en su oficina, la cara de los guardias en turno al escuchar que lo llama "mini viejito" no tiene precio.

'¿Tal vez al terminar de investigar lo que el viejo necesita puedo invitar a cenar a Uzumaki? O podría ofrecer ayudarle a entrenar sus técnicas elemento lava' ambas son buenas opciones para pasar el tiempo con "el gran héroe de la alianza" no hay nada mejor que molestarlo con eso.

Poniendo atención en el presente (de nuevo) observa la mirada que intercambian Kakashi y el Nara, éste último asiente levemente y el primero suspira antes de voltear hacia ella.

"Kurotsuchi ¿qué sabes de los hechos acontecidos recientemente?"

"Nada Hokage Sama, acabé una misión y me fue ordenado llegar lo más pronto posible para recibir información"

"Muy bien, Shikamaru ¿Qué información nos tienes?"

"Estuvimos aproximadamente una hora en la primera dimensión investigada, por la posición del sol supongo que el tiempo transcurre de una forma independiente entre las realidades ¿Cuánto pasó aquí?" la noticia incomoda notablemente a Hatake.

"Casi dos días, esto es más grave de lo que se previó al inicio, si tardamos mucho para cuando encuentren a Naruto podría ser demasiado tarde"

"O podría no haber pasado ni una hora…"

"¿Le paso algo a Naruto? ¿Por qué hablan como i estuviera perdido en una dimensión desconocida?" interrumpe la Jonin de Iwa al enterarse de quien hablaban.

"Naruto Uzumaki fue presumiblemente secuestrado por acciones y sujetos desconocidos, no se pudo evitar su teletransportación forzada con los recursos disponibles al momento"

En ese instante Kurotsuchi siente como si oprimieran su pecho con un jutsu de tierra pero manteniendo la compostura y evitando derramar lágrimas mira al frente llena de determinación dispuesta a apoyar en lo posible

"Si necesitan ayuda estoy dispuesta a proveerla, señor"

"Gracias pero sólo te informamos de esto porque básicamente eres la cuarta Tshuchikage y amiga de Naruto, así que te pediré que no divulgues nada a quienes no estén enterados de este hecho."

"Así será Hokage Sama"

"Ino, Shikamaru ¿Cuál fue la razón de su prematuro retorno?"

"Descubrimos que las condiciones atmosféricas pueden ser un factor clave en la búsqueda, sobre todo con una de las personas bajo sospecha de embarazo" cerrando los ojos y negando Kakashi solo pregunta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Sakura? Al escuchar esto Ino interrumpe la conversación antes de que pueda hablar de nuevo su compañero de equipo.

"Como puede estar segura de que es ella Hokage Sama?"

"Sólo dos mujeres en la misión están en edad fértil y sólo una lograría alterar a Sasuke tanto como para olvidarse que puede recargar chakra de sus aliados y evitar colapsar al salir de su segundo portal, ahora ¿Cuánto tiene y por qué no informó de su condición antes de ser asignada? Lo único bueno de esto es que descubrimos las discrepancias de tiempo entre realidades" el peliplateado habla de una forma seria, al ser un líder le molesta mucho la incompetencia y justo en éste momento las acciones de su alumna lo tienen muy decepcionado.

"ella estima que un poco más de un mes y nos informó que con la emergencia olvidó que en días próximos verificaría sus sospechas" Kakashi se lleva una mano al cabello y suspira mientras ve al techo, antes de que pueda continuar la kunoichi de Iwa habla rápido y sin pensar

"yo puedo ir en su lugar"

En seguida el Hokage la voltea a ver "¿Por qué quieres y cómo puedes ayudar en la misión?" a pesar de sus palabras el brillo en sus ojos delataba que él ya sabía la razón, el Nara y la Yamanaka la ven con sonrisas cómplices.

"B-bueno, podría ayudar en ataque, defensa y creación de refugios, además Uzumaki es un símbolo de la paz y una unidad sobre especializada sería perjudicial, por tanto creo que un equipo balanceado sería lo más adecuado para su recuperación" después de un pequeño tartamudeo trató de responder lo más profesionalmente posible pero todos vieron el color rosado que adquirieron sus mejillas al intentar justificarse.

Hatake ríe quietamente agradeciendo la oportunidad para disolver la tensión y responde: "Mientras tu opinión es interesante y ciertamente serías una gran adición para el equipo de rescate, las funciones que estás describiendo ya están asignadas a otros miembros y actualmente nos está faltando otro médico, creo que podríamos solicitar a Kabuto Yakushi; o mejor aún, alguna kunoichi médico con amplio conocimiento, sé por experiencia propia que los héroes de guerra son muy bien atendidos por personal médico capaz, especialmente si el paciente es varón y considerado factor clave, ciertamente me gustaría que mi estudiante e hijo de mi maestro disfrutara de ese tratamiento especial"" terminó el Hokage con una pequeña risa pervertida. "Sin duda muchas chicas matarían por esa vacante en el equipo."

Kurotsuchi intenta mantener su temperamento bajo control mientras busca un argumento a esa idea, probablemente no se reflejará bien en su carrera si arroja un globo de lava a la estúpida cara cubierta del Hokage.

"Mientras que personal médico es altamente recomendado la mayoría de ellos no está preparado para situaciones de combate y Kabuto Yakushi actualmente se encuentra cumpliendo una sentencia de libertad condicional mientras trabaja en proyectos de genética, por lo que no sería recomendable garantizarle la posibilidad de escapar, por otra parte yo conozco algunos ninjutsus médicos y con mi perfecto control de chakra puedo aprender varios más en un corto periodo de tiempo. Sumándose a los conocimientos y entrenamiento de Ino Yamanaka juntas podremos ocupar el lugar de Sakura y tratar a Uzumaki de la manera más profesional posible"

A mitad de su explicación cierra los ojos para concentrarse mejor, por lo que no se percata que al decir el nombre de la rubia el Hokage le indica a la misma con lenguaje deseñas que la moleste un poco.

La Yamanaka habla con una voz seductora "Hokage Sama puedo asegurarle que me encargaré personalmente de todas las necesidades de Naruto, sin excepción, y si Kurotsuchi se nos quiere unir sé que nos divertiremos mucho los tres" termina mandando un guiño y una sonrisa traviesa a la otra Kunoichi que la estaba viendo escandalizada y con un sonrojo tan extenso que todos podrían jurar que estaba usando una máscara de Yoton.

Decidiendo que ya es suficiente el pelinegro interviene.

"Que problemático… Hokage Sama por favor deje de molestar a Kurotsuchi, está claro desde el momento en que le informó de la situación la va a agregar al equipo de búsqueda"

"Jonin Nara… ¿te estás ofreciendo para organizar tú solo los siguientes exámenes chunin, los cuales se realizan en conjunto entre todas las aldeas?"

"será un placer Hokage Sama"

"lástima que tienes una misión más importante en curso, pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que cuando vuelvas de tu asignación actual podrás desempeñar esa labor que muestras tantas ansias de realizar"

"… lo odio Hokage Sama"

Al terminar la discusión la rubia y la pelinegra rompen a carcajadas mientras que Kakashi se ríe levemente

"Kurotsuchi, si estás dispuesta a aceptar la misión está decidido, tienes una semana para prepararte y si al terminar el tiempo estipulado no te presentas en esta oficina al amanecer consideraré que rechazaste tu asignación y buscaré un reemplazo ¿está claro?" usando su voz de comando el líder decide que ya han gastado suficiente tiempo.

"Si señor"

"Muy bien, pueden retirarse… ¿notaron en que momento apareció esa pila de papelería?"

"No Hokage Sama"

"Juraría que ya había acabado por hoy"

La Jonin de Iwa responde sin perder tiempo "Buena suerte" todos rieron al ver sus hombros caer mientras el susurra algo acerca de tortura infernal. Ella sale de inmediato para informarle a su abuelo de las noticias, tendrá que usar una invocación pues es un tema delicado y no puede arriesgarse a usar mensajería normal.

* * *

Una niña recorre las calles del mercado a la hora de mayor actividad en un pequeño poblado de Jonia, no nota las miradas de miedo que provoca a su paso pero su madre, quien la lleva de la mano si, ella no puede hacer nada para cambiar las miradas pues es naturaleza humana temer lo que no puedes comprender y es incomprensible que una niña de 5 años sea más poderosa que un mago del instituto, Syndra no ha atacado a nadie y es lo único que detiene a todos de huir de ella, pero eso no significa que bajarán su guardia.

Mientras la pequeña juega con su magia en mitad de la calle, flotando y arrastrando cosas, su madre la mira con tristeza, necesitará asegurar que su niña sea feliz mientras la tenga entre sus brazos, tal vez si la educa suficientemente bien antes de que se la quiten su hija demostrará a los ancianos de Jonia que puede ser una heroína y tomar el lugar que le corresponde…

Si, hará todo lo posible para garantizarle una vida de felicidad.

Un año después la pequeña Syndra va pasando con su madre por la misma calle, sigue flotando pues es su pasatiempo favorito, pero ya no utiliza su poder para mover cosas que no le pertenecen porque es de mala educación, poco a poco se ha dado cuenta de las miradas de miedo que le dirigen los que la rodean pero su mami le explicó todo y los entiende un poco, la sigue entristeciendo no recibir su apoyo pero está decidida a demostrarles a todos que están equivocados, que ella será la mejor y más poderosa maga para proteger a Jonia.

Para su séptimo cumpleaños ella es tan poderosa que puede elevar rocas inmensas sin problemas, hace unas semanas evitó que una avalancha dañara su pueblo, lo logró antes de que los habitantes se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, nunca podrá olvidar las lágrimas de felicidad de su mami y de lo orgullosa que estaba de ella.

La llena de alegría saber que salvó muchas vidas inocentes pero sabe que no debe ser arrogante y echárselo en la cara a todos, fue educada mejor que eso, tratar a los demás como quieras que te traten es su nuevo lema.

Un día uno de los sabios, enviado por el consejo de ancianos de la capital, le informó que la llevará a un templo para que pueda desarrollar sus poderes sin obstáculos y alcanzar su máximo potencial, cuando le pregunta a su madre entre lágrimas ella le da permiso de ir, le pide que se vuelva muy fuerte y le dice que es y siempre será su máximo orgullo. Después de una emocional despedida y prometer que escribirá cartas regularmente la pequeña maga parte con su nuevo maestro al templo que será su nuevo hogar, no puede esperar al momento que vuelva y sorprender a su persona más preciada.

Han pasado algunos meses desde su nuevo entrenamiento, ha aprendido a hacer muchas cosas con su magia y sabe que tomó una buena decisión, además del estudio de magia ella aprende la historia de Jonia y todo lo positivo de su tierra natal. Ella es muy inteligente y sabe que son intentos para asegurar su lealtad a la nación, pero sinceramente ve todo eso como una pérdida de tiempo ya que ama a la isla con todo su ser.

Algo que la entristece es que dejó de recibir cartas de su madre pero su maestro le aseguró que es un problema del envío de cartas, además de ser un lugar de difícil acceso hubo un accidente que cortó las comunicaciones pero pronto se reestablecerá el paso.

Una Syndra de 14 años se para desafiante frente a su hogar, hacia ella se dirige un grupo de rocas que van colina abajo. Siendo Jonia un conjunto de islas con un terreno montañoso en su totalidad ésta no es una ocurrencia extraña. Al liberar su poder va deteniéndolas una a una, pero nota algo extraño, con la más grande tiene que esforzarse un poco pero esto no es posible, con su magia ha levantado objetos más pesados en el pasado, es en ese momento cuando lo entiende todo.

No está aquí para entrenar y volverse más fuerte, la tienen aquí para contenerla.

No es su hogar, es su prisión.

No es su maestro, es su carcelero.

Furiosa aleja las rocas y vuela al templo donde su maestro la observa desde la entrada con una mirada que no sabe reconocer. En cuanto lo atrapa en una esfera de energía y lo cuestiona que es lo que le pasa él le responde que selló parte de sus poderes para que aprendiera a controlarlos mejor y después la dejaría acceder a una mayor cantidad, cuando demuestre tener un control perfecto.

Esto la enfurece aún más.

El lugar de ser claro con ella traicionó su confianza y actuó a sus espaldas. Cuando está por hablar de nuevo recuerda que su madre no se ha comunicado en años así que decide preguntar por ella. El anciano la ve con tristeza y le dice que ella habló con el consejo para que se le permitiera vivir también en el templo pero los ancianos le negaron el permiso y poco después sufrió un desafortunado accidente donde perdió la vida.

Su madre no era débil y la maga entendió en seguida el mensaje, Jonia vio a su madre como una amenaza para el control de su arma. La mujer que la amó con todo su ser y le enseñó sobre la bondad y tener fe fue asesinada por esos bastardos.

Con un nuevo odio utiliza su magia para liberarse de su carcelero, bajando al suelo para concentrar todo su poder voltea al otro lado y caminando al frente lo destruye en una explosión que lo deja irreconocible, pintando los muros del edificio con su sangre.

En ese momento la gravedad de todo le llega de golpe, está sola, su única persona importante tiene años muerta, no tiene un hogar, fue traicionada por la nación que debía protegerla.

Cayendo sobre sus rodillas se pone a llorar su furia, en esos momentos comienza a sentir todo su poder volviendo de golpe, es una gran cantidad, sus venas se sienten como si estuvieran en llamas y su cuerpo da la impresión que se derretirá, tensando todos sus músculos y apretando los dientes del dolor decide sopórtalo todo mientras que con cada latido de su acelerado corazón su odio aumenta.

Jonia pagará por lo que le ha hecho a su familia, esos doble cara no serán más que un recuerdo del pasado.

Luego de horas sufriendo un agonizante dolor físico y emocional logra levantarse para gritar a todo pulmón, ya no le quedan lágrimas por derramar.

Decidiendo que su prisión será el lugar donde planeará su venganza, así qe utilizando su poder recuperado extrae una gran cantidad de tierra alrededor del templo y lo levanta todo a la vez, compactando el material hasta convertirlo en roca crea una isla flotante de dos kilómetros de diámetro.

El concepto de la isla tiene dos razones: la primera es evitar a los asesinos que sin duda enviarán en su búsqueda, la segunda es significar su alienación total de la nación. No quiere tener nada que ver con esas víboras, el lugar que le trajo tanto dolor.

A la siguiente semana busca entre la oficina del que fue su maestro para descubrir en que más le mintieron, encontrando cada vez más intentos de controlarla y correspondencia entre él y los ancianos del consejo, de pronto ve la carta donde le informan del destino de su madre para evitar sus enseñanzas idealistas, nunca se ha sentido más insultada y furiosa en su vida.

Un par de años después Noxus invadiría Jonia y a la poderosa maga no le podría importar menos, claro que le molesta que otros le quitaran su presa pero expulsarlos significaría ayudar a esos insectos. Pase lo que pase con matar a los ancianos considera que la deuda estará saldada.

Durante sus cuatro años de soledad sólo tuvo un amigo, igual que a ella a Zed no le importa más el destino de la Jonia desde el momento que descubrió los oscuros secretos que oculta la pacífica nación.

* * *

 **Siempre consideré las razones de Syndra para odiar a los ancianos demasiado superficial, de pronto me dije ¿y por que no profundizamos el tema? algo que me gusta siempre es leer el lore de los campeones, conocer sus motivaciones e imaginar que es lo que pudieron haber vivido para ser lo que son de momento.**

 **Algo que me molesta es la continua modificación del lore de los campeones, por ejemplo de Skarner y Maokai que llevan al menos tres cambios de historia cada uno pero espero que con la llegada de Universo esos sean problemas del pasado.**

 **¿Sabían que antes de que Azir fuera revelado Nasus y Renekton fueron invocados al final de su batalla desde otra dimensión? hay muchos que tienen pasados que serían maravillosos si RITO no se empeñara en forzarlos a todos a tener origen en Runaterra.**

 **en fin, termino mi queja para desearles un buen día, espero que les haya gustado**


	7. el ave liberada

Abre los ojos, después de que ella cayera de rodillas él bajó a su nivel y volviendo a su estado normal la envolvió en un abrazo, utilizando el regalo de Hagoromo para el mundo quiso saber la razón de su odio.

El ninshu no es exclusivo para seres con chakra, al basarse en la conexión de energía espiritual es posible que dos seres vean su pasado y alcancen u entendimiento mutuo.

Observa como ella los abre también y sus ojos se encontraron. En su vida él ha aprendido cómo descubrir el sufrimiento de otros sólo por su mirada, poder discernir las experiencias de una persona le ha dado una amplia ventaja al enfrentarse a alguien o tan sólo al platicar.

Cuando vio a Syndra a los ojos, se vio a sí mismo.

"no merecías esto" le dijo envolviéndola de nuevo en un abrazo y dejándola llorar en su pecho, quitándole la tiara coloca su barbilla en el blanco cabello mientras lágrimas recorren sus ojos "no debieron usarte, o temerte u odiarte por lo que está dentro de ti"

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó ella aun temblando y aferrándose más fuerte "¿Por qué tuvo que ser todo así?"

"La vida siempre ha sido difícil y lo seguirá siendo, hay cosas que no podemos controlar, pero no podemos dejar que las cosas que nos pasen nos controlen"

Mientras ambos se tranquilizan el rubio sigue hablando "todos sufrimos porque eso cimienta el carácter, nuestras decisiones por otra parte, definen quienes somos y cómo enfrentaremos las dificultades que se nos presenten."

Después de unos minutos su llanto cesa, ella se atreve a dejar el cálido abrazo que la envuelve para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, signos de llanto aún cubre el rostro de ambos, sus mirada ya no refleja odio, sólo una profunda tristeza y curiosidad.

No puede creer que estuvo a punto de trabajar para la gente que le hizo tanto daño a una inocente niña por ningún motivo en absoluto, el temor de la gente no es algo nuevo para él pero no puede imaginar en lo que se hubiera convertido si el Sandaime hubiera querido transformarlo en nada más que un arma.

Levantándose extiende su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Se promete a si mismo ayudarla a recibir justicia y que ella utilice sus dones como su madre siempre lo quiso: para ayudar a las personas.

Para empezar hay que sacarla de este lugar que sólo le trae tan malos recuerdos y fomenta su odio.

* * *

Darius no puede estar más furioso en éste momento. Con el cese a las hostilidades decretado por el Alto Consejo de Guerra la expansión de Noxus hacia Jonia se había detenido momentáneamente, el gobierno como gesto de buena voluntad accedió a reducir su presencia militar a tan solo 1500 hombres para evitar repercusiones políticas pero aún ejercer presión. Eso lo puede respetar en cierta medida ya que no se estaban retirando, sólo esperaban al momento para atacar de nuevo.

La vida de Darius ha sido una lucha constante, desde su infancia se vio huérfano y con un estúpido hermano menor que cuidar, viviendo en las calles descubrió la cruel realidad de la vida, así que luchando diariamente por ver un nuevo día descubrió su vocación y su lema "sólo los fuertes sobrevivirán." Con un hacha que tomó como botín de un soldado que cometió el error de atacarlo se marcó como un superviviente, un hombre digno de ser temido, un guerrero que no soporta la incompetencia.

Después de años de prosperar y apenas cumplió con la edad mínima requerida se unió al ejército para luchar por la grandeza de Noxus, ahí es cuando de verdad brilló.

Aplicando todo lo que aprendió luchando en las calles ascendió rápidamente entre sus rangos por mérito o por la fuerza, siendo temido por su habilidad para masacrar y no dar tregua a los enemigos… ni aliados…

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de la debilidad que existía entre el gobierno y el ejército, así que para corregir eso usó su hacha para cortar unas cuantas cabezas que no se ajustaban al estándar noxiano, en Swain descubrió el líder que quería seguir así que decidió apoyarlo en su búsqueda de poder.

Su hermano que había seguido sus pasos hasta ese momento descubrió que su vocación eran las ejecuciones públicas y se quedó en la capital, pero él no podía descansar, así que tomó su nuevo puesto de general y guio a la victoria en cada batalla que libraba.

Los soldados a su cargo se convertían en los mejores del ejército y los que no se ajustaban a su estándar servían como ejemplo. Así que con su orgullo nacional y la esperanza de una nueva tierra para su ciudad-estado lideró la campaña de invasión a Jonia, ellos a pesar de ser pacifistas en general demostraron un gran reto.

Descuartizando ninjas y magos, guardias y monjes guerreros, espadachines y arqueros, logró controlar la mitad del territorio Jonio en unas cuantas semanas, un día llegó la orden de cese al fuego y tragándose su orgullo tuvo que aceptarlo, no necesitaba más sospechas de insubordinación en su contra.

Poco después se unió a la Liga de Leyendas para dar más poder político a su nación y como siempre luchó con todo su poder día a día por Noxus.

Lo que en éste momento lo tiene tan furioso es el haberse enterado que los 1,500 hombres que dejó ocupando las islas, los mismos que seleccionó personalmente y les concedió el honor de defender lo que habían ganado para su nación se retiraron sin recibir órdenes.

Al recibir la noticia envió un comunicado a los cobardes informándoles que volvieran al puesto donde se encuentra en éste momento, a la distancia puede distinguir los barcos que se acercan lentamente, a su lado escucha el sonido de metal cortando el aire a gran velocidad pero no se molesta en voltear, parece que su hermano está muy emocionado al haber tanta gente reunida tras de ellos.

Es hora de ser de nuevo juez, jurado y verdugo.

Una lástima… es la primera vez que esos hombres le fallan.

* * *

Todo está listo para la conquista, pudo contactar y llegar a un acuerdo con Trundle, Aatrox aceptó apoyar al escuchar que tendría la oportunidad de eliminar a Tryndamere.

Esos pulsos de energía similares a los de hace una semana siguen apareciendo de vez en cuando, alejando todos los ojos de Freljord.

La estrategia está planeada y los recursos distribuidos, realizando un ataque de pinza por sorpresa destruirán la tribu de la arquera y luego seguirán por los montadores de cerdos, una vez caídas las dos tribus el resto caerá sin problemas.

Al final de tantos sacrificios que ha hecho es hora de cumplir su ambición. ¿Cuánto tiempo soñó con éste momento? Desde hace cientos de años que traicionó a su pueblo para recibir el favor y el poder de los observadores, tantos años personificando y corrompiendo a los antes incorruptibles guardianes helados, creando conflictos y fracturando la confianza entre pueblos al fin dará sus frutos.

Pronto tendrá oportunidad de conquistar Freljord y después reunir los recursos necesarios para congelar a Runaterra.

Si, ella no se arrepiente de nada, no cuando sangre helada corre por sus venas y le recuerda que todo valió la pena perder algunas cosas sin importancia por el poder adquirido.

* * *

Lee Sin al fin pudo salir del hospital donde estaba internado. Hace casi dos semanas realizó una protesta para presionar a que el Alto Consejo de Guerra acelerara el proceso de juicio en respecto a las tensiones Jonia-Noxus.

Su método de protesta fue el más radical realizado hasta la fecha, prendiéndose fuego a si mismo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a la mitad de la plaza central de la capital de Jonia y siendo uno de los campeones de la liga en seguida atrajo el apoyo de varias organizaciones.

Para poder resistir casi una semana en llamas recurrió a la meditación y a la ayuda de Soraka ya que mientras que ella puede sanar heridas físicas el dolor no desaparece.

Luego de soportar silenciosamente la tortura por 5 días perdió irremediablemente la vista, pero al sexto día sus protestas trajeron un resultado inesperado y lo soldados invasores se retiraron. Sabe que en realidad él no tuvo un fuerte impacto en ellos, pero le gusta pensar que en parte por él los noxianos tuvieron un cambio de corazón y decidieron liberarlos.

Duante su estadía en el hospital fue visitado por su hermana, quien estaba captiva tras las líneas enemigas, ella le agradeció su gesto y no se apartó un solo día de su lado. Definitivamente las cosas están mejorando rápidamente, algún día cuando conozca a esos soldados les agradecerá que no hayan hecho daño a su hermana o a los habitantes de las tierras ocupadas.

* * *

Después de darle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse le sorprendió a gran madurez que ella tiene al platicar, comprendiéndose como dos almas con un pasado parecido le propuso que hicieran un viaje y ella intentó disuadirlo, después de todo no lograría irse sin que se notara su desaparición.

Después de ver el pasado de Naruto a ella ya no le interesa vengarse de Jonia, vengarse sólo la dañará más a sí misma.

Cuando le explica sus razones para alejarla del lugar y despertando su curiosidad por conocer el mundo exterior decide que no tiene ningún motivo para quedarse. Mientras se sientan en el suelo platicando él invoca comida de los tatuajes en sus brazos, un extraño plato hondo con pasta que ella prefiere no comer.

Luego de unos minutos y 6 platos de lo que él llama ramen ambos se preparan para partir pues con la energía liberada será imposible quedarse a dormir ahí sin que alguien venga a investigar, mientras el rubio envía un clon para que recoja todo lo que juntó en su semana ella junta sus pertenencias para que se las selle en pergaminos, sin duda esos sellos son muy útiles.

Luego de guardar su ropa y unas cuantas plantas que le gustan recuerda algo importante, corriendo a la oficina del viejo recupera todos los documentos que incriminan a los ancianos del consejo de Jonia, sigue sorprendiéndola como esas cartas sobrevivieron tanto tiempo con ella cerca, tal vez el único motivo de eso fue su intención de meterlos por sus gargantas antes de asesinarlos, pero en fin, ahora tendrán un mejor uso.

Saliendo del templo voltea a ver a su nuevo compalero de viaje, éste le sonríe y activa su modo sabio de los seis caminos para volar libremente. Sonriendo ella libera su control sobre la isla y ésta cae rápidamente por primera vez.

Acercándose a su nuevo amigo decide que es hora de extender las alas, ni una vez voltea a ver su prisión desplomarse los 2 kilómetros que la separaban de tierra firme. Acelerando y riendo deja atrás a Naruto que se queda mirando su antigua jaula desintegrarse en millones de fragmentos al crear un cráter.

El ave liberada no necesita preocuparse por lo que quedó atrás.


	8. Comienza el juego

**me di cuenta que fue un poco desconsiderado de mi parte no poner lo que significan las comillas, en fin adelanto un poco antes de tener que estudiar para exáenes y demás**

"Esto no me gusta" = plática de humanos

'Podría haberlo hecho de otra forma' = pensamiento de personas

 **"Donde estámos?" =** Biju y seres gigantes

* * *

Karma pierde su concentración en la papelería que estaba revisando, con el súbito incremento de poder de Syndra surgió la misma energía extraña que se ha activado a intervalos durante toda la semana. Después de que sale de su oficina para reunir al consejo ambas energías descendieron súbitamente.

Tal vez algún día logre hablar con esa niña y hacerla entrar en razón, los ancianos del consejo regidor le han explicado que ella era una poderosa maga alumna de un sabio, cuando descubrió que él la estaba limitando para volverse más poderosa en favor de enseñarle a controlar mejor su poder ella enfureció y consideró que ya no podía aprender más de él, así que lo asesinó y decidió aislarse en esa isla flotante para no ser molestada. No ha podido comunicarse con ella ni dentro ni fuera de la Liga pues es una persona muy cerrada y evita hablar a toda costa, sobre todo si es alguien de Jonia quien le pregunta.

Después de una rápida sesión le fue ordenado investigar junto a Irelia y un grupo de ninjas de la orden del Kinkou presente, sin perder el tiempo partieron a la localización de Syndra, una hora después y en el camino sintieron nuevamente el aumento de poderes que luego de unos segundos se alejan rápidamente hacia valoran por lo que aceleran el paso para ver si aún pueden descubrir algo en la base de la maga.

Un minuto después escuchan un estruendo en la distancia, los ecos de la colisión resuenan entre los cañones del terreno y una nube de polvo se levanta lentamente, arribando a la escena horas después del evento observan que la isla flotante fue lo que escucharon, lo único que queda de vestigio es el inmenso cráter formado y fragmentos de roca regados por kilómetros.

Los ninjas se adelantan mientras Irelia y Karma descienden lentamente, ellos están más entrenados para encontrar rastros, uno de ellos distingue fácilmente rocas talladas, deben ser los restos del templo.

Decidiendo investigar que pasó dedican las siguientes horas hasta el anochecer y las primeras horas del día siguiente a buscar rastros de pelea o cadáveres pero al final con el estado del yacimiento no encontraron nada, por órdenes de Karma vuelven a la capital para informar de lo sucedido.

* * *

Luego de que ella partiera los ancianos del consejo se reúnen en secreto para discutir el cambio de eventos.

El hecho de que ella sea la nueva líder por elección popular no significa que sea la única con poder y ellos desde el inicio se han encargado de guiar su mano sin que se dé cuenta, uno no llega a tal edad y tan alto en la política siendo inocente y crédulo. El nuevo ser que habita las islas ha estado encargándose de sus problemas desde las sombras y sin exigir nada a cambio y ellos no podrían estar más complacidos.

Su primera aparición fue su llegada repentina marcada por una gran generación de energía en los territorios ocupados por Noxus y al siguiente día los invasores se retiraron liberando a todos los prisioneros, los índices de robos y crímenes se han reducido drásticamente en esta semana, una creatura del vacío anuncio su presencia al abrir un portal y luego de un par de minutos la misma energía es liberada y el monstruo dejó de existir.

Ahora Syndra libera todo su poder y es subyugada por el mismo ser, nada podría ser más perfecto, si él la asesina no tendrán que gastar recursos en mantenerla callada. Ellos saben que ese ser es un hombre rubio pues las descripciones del "ángel" y los reportes de Akali y Kennen coinciden.

Por los hechos acontecidos es seguro apostar que él quiere trabajar para ellos, en un tiempo enviarán mensajeros en su búsqueda y con su ayuda lograrán que el nombre de Jonia traiga respeto y miedo a los enemigos.

Con su ayuda le devolverán el favor a Noxus y a todos los que le hicieron mal a Jonia.

En plena sesión sienten de nuevo a Syndra y al extraño aumentar su poder y alejarse de las islas, es en ese momento que se dan cuenta de algo horrible, la maldita lo ha convencido de unirse a su causa, ante el cambio de planes acuerdan revisar de nuevo todos los documentos en su posesión para asegurar que no haya prueba alguna que los vincule a los actos ilícitos que han cometido con los años, después contactarán a un experto para asegurar que sus memorias importantes no puedan ser leídas y las no importantes borradas. Así no tendrán que temer a represalias y si alguno de ellos es asesinado pueden clamar justicia y obligar a la liga a retirar su protección a la soberana oscura.

De todas formas, para evitar que todo escale a ese nivel deciden cortar el problema uno de los consejeros de la cámara regidora sugiere la solución. Es hora de llamar a su asesino preferido.

* * *

Karin Siente de nuevo el poder de Naruto elevarse, lleva un par de días sintiendo los pulsos de energía elevarse a intervalos irregulares pero lo extraño es que provienen de otra dimensión.

Levantando la cabeza y dejando su rojo cabello colgar hacia atrás suspira mientras se acomoda la bata, el rubio no le informó que iba a irse a otra dimensión, ni siquiera para evitar que se desconcentrara en su trabajo.

En fin, debe de estar en alguna de esas misiones extrañas con Sasuke en las que investigan las diferentes realidades creadas por Kaguya, aunque ésta vez esté en un lugar nuevo no ve motivos para preocuparse, aún recuerda la primera vez que pasó eso.

Decidiendo olvidar por el momento eso se acerca a la mesa de nuevo y continúa con sus delicados experimentos genéticos, la siguiente vez que la visite su "primo" le preguntará en que lío estaba metido ahora, por un momento piensa en por que ninguno de los dos han informado a nadie que su habilidad sensorial le permite detectar el uso de chakra de los biju desde otras dimensiones pero no es como si alguien, sobre todo Naruto, pudiera ser secuestrado o algo así.

Tomando con pinzas estériles la muestra en que trabaja se dedica a cultivarla y marcarla en una caja de Petri antes de que llegue el idiota de Suigetsu a confundir y mezclar las muestras… otra vez.

* * *

Volando con Syndra ambos aprovechan el silencio para observar la vista del mar que parece no tener fin.

" **Parece que ya te encontraste una nueva pareja ¿cómo va a reaccionar la chica de ojos rosas?"**

'¿Kurama?'

" **¿Quién más podría ser?"**

'No lo sé, tal vez una de las otras 8 voces en mi cabeza' le responde mentalmente para callar al zorro, ante eso el biju solo asiente

"¿Pasa algo Naruto?" Pregunta Syndra preocupada, aunque él solo está respondiendo en su mente sigue haciendo gestos y ella se dio cuenta.

"Ahh, sólo estoy hablando con Kurama" asintiendo la peliblanca decide dejarle su espacio.

" **¿Qué dijo? Por cierto nada aquí se parece a las naciones elementales"**

"Se llama Runaterra y ella sólo preguntó que si pasaba algo" en su mente choca puños con el zorro para pasarle la información, luego de unos minutos el biju queda atónito.

" **Te diste cuenta que no has tenido problema alguno para entenderla luego de usar el ninshu con ella ¿verdad?"** al decir eso se provoca un silencio incómodo entre ambos

" **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA gastaste el equivalente a 7 años usando clones para descifrar un idioma cuando pudiste solamente chocar puños con alguien"**

'¡Cállate estúpido zorro sólo quería esforzarme para lograrlo!" Si, su defensa no engañó a su amigo.

Después de reír unos minutos más el Kyubi se tranquilizó para seguir hablando **"los demás siguen dormidos, esa técnica fue algo extraña y nos afectó ¿cuál fue el costo de invocación si aquí no hay chakra?"**

'Kurama ya lo viste en mis recuerdos, usaron algo llamado mana y conté 35 personas como sacrificio en una habitación sellada'

" **No lo sé… me sigue pareciendo un poco elevado el costo para traer un idiota"** 'HEY" **"Pero no hay de otra, tenemos que investigar para que lo hicieron"**

'este mundo también tiene una larga historia de guerras y el estado de la naturaleza es deplorable, tal vez me trajeron para ayudar a arreglar eso'

" **Puede ser ¿Entonces si es tu nueva pareja?"**

'Se llama Syndra y la acabo de conocer hace algunas horas'

" **Trabajas rápido, ahora solo quiero ver cómo reacciona esa chica de la roca"**

'Sólo somos amigos y Kurotsuchi también es mi amiga' El zorro sólo ríe ante la respuesta.

" **Bueno, volveré a dormir un tiempo, necesito equilibrarme luego de esa técnica usada y mis reservas de chakra están bajas"**

'Es bueno oírte de nuevo Kurama' finalmente el rubio sonríe, hace años se acostumbró a hablar a diario con sus biju

" **Hey no te pongas sentimental, no es como si hubiéramos muerto"**

'yo también te extrañé bastardo'

Cortando la comunicación con el Kyubi sigue observando el atardecer, es bueno saber que sólo están reponiendo poder. Mientras platica con la maga sobre los biju ven tierra firme a la distancia.

Cuando llegan a tierra le indica a la maga que pronto será hora de acampar así que descendiendo siguen a pie unos kilómetros antes de poner las tiendas y encender el fuego, tal vez le pueda enseñar a recrear algunos jutsus, para empezar quiere enseñarle a entrenar bien.

Si el mana es como el chakra entonces es peligroso sellar una parte de la cantidad total, sellar el chakra es como crear una puerta interna extra, al liberarla se sobrecargan los tenketsu y se corre el riesgo de sufrir daño permanente si el cuerpo no es suficientemente apto para resistir el poderoso flujo de energía resultante, es uno de los motivos por los que sólo se aplica a los convictos y ninjas capturados, además de que si voluntariamente sellas una parte, trabajas con una menor cantidad y adquieres un buen control de chakra, al liberarlo tu cuerpo está acostumbrado a usar una menor cantidad e intenta utilizar el mismo porcentaje del total para usar una técnica, dejando tu control peor de lo que era anteriormente.

En fin, probablemente pueda enseñarle a usar el Rasengan pues es básicamente sólo energía tomando forma, ahora es momento de que él se burle de quienes se atrevieron a reírse de él por sellar tantos globos con agua y pelotas, no por primera vez agradece haber tenido la genial idea de llenar sus brazos de sellos para guardar todo lo necesario, cuando llegue Sasuke podrá reemplazar lo gastado.

Después de la cena mientras platican frente al fuego le propone la idea del entrenamiento, ella habiendo visto sus recuerdos acepta pues quedó fascinada con el concepto de los shinobis y kunoichis, la diferencia comparados a los ninjas de ésta dimensión es abismal. Naruto ha decidido que su viaje será uno de entrenamiento como el que él tuvo con Jiraiya pero sin espiar en las aguas termales… tanto.

Al terminar la cena y asegurar el perímetro la deja dormir mientras monta guardia, al amanecer entrenarán y seguirán a pie en su recorrido. Encontrando un buen lugar cerca de la fogata se sienta a meditar.

Durante el transcurso de la noche el clon que envió a recolectar sus cosas en Jonia se acercó para depositar los pergaminos y se dispersó sin decir una palabra, asintiendo el original crea otra copia para que visite el otro punto con emociones negativas, tal vez consiga otro amigo de ahí.

Poco antes del amanecer libera la energía natural acumulada y levantándose se estira para eliminar cualquier rigidez, mandando clones a cazar el desayuno se dirige a la carpa a despertar a Syndra pero al acercarse puede apreciar que ella está lista para entrenar, con zapatillas y ropa deportiva en lugar de su vestuario normal y el que usa para las partidas de la Liga, algo es seguro, le será difícil mantener su vista alejada de ella con esos shorts y esa blusa de tirantes, ella mueve uno de los tirantes provocando que el seno de ese lado se eleve un poco, volteando su mirada para evitar ser atrapado sigue explicando el plan. Primero será acondicionamiento físico y mientras viajen intentará el primer paso del Rasengan.


	9. Nieve Roja

**Es hora de levantar un poco el ritmo que lleva esta histora ¿que mejor opción que una batalla? si, éste capítulo está centrado únicamente en un conflicto y espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por sus consejos y ya arreglé el error del capítulo anterior.**

* * *

Frederick está teniendo un día normal: levantarse antes del amanecer, alimentar a los animales de su granja, palear la nieve que se acumuló en la vereda de su casa, asistir a su trabajo de guardia diurna llevando su hacha y escudo en la espalda, un arco y un carcaj.

Platicando con Obélix es su torre de vigía de pronto nota algo extraño, algunos montículos de nueve se ven más cerca que hace media hora aunque con la ligera ventisca y caída de nueve podría ser sólo una ilusión óptica provocada por la acumulación de nueve.

Volteando de nuevo para platicar con su camarada no nota el lento movimiento de cientos de montículos. Unos minutos después voltea alarmado al escuchar un grito de batalla, levantándose observa la horda de troles que salen de la nueve y corren hacia el muro.

Gritando "¡TROLES!" Prepara su arco junto a su compañero mientras escucha el sonido de cuernos de batalla alertando al poblado. Disparando su primera flecha y matando a un enemigo sólo reza para poder detenerlos antes de que lleguen a su familia.

Disparando otra flecha ve llegar a los primeros refuerzos para defender el muro. Al acercarse más enemigos observa como algunos traen escaleras, avisando a las defensas de esto comienza a centrarse en los que la cargan, de pronto escucha un silbido que se acerca a su posición y un movimiento violento a su izquierda atrae su atención. Obélix ha sido alcanzado en la garganta por una flecha y la fuerza del impacto lo hace tambalear, cuando éste cae por el lado de la torre Frederick se concentra en los enemigos y justo a tiempo se agacha para evitar otra flecha.

Cuando se levanta para disparar de nuevo nota como una roca enorme se dirige hacia su torre así que arrojando el arco al suelo salta hacia las escaleras y se desliza por los rieles para bajar rápidamente, al recorrer los 6 metros en dos segundos salta hacia atrás, evitando por poco los escombros provocados por la piedra, sin perder tiempo levanta el arco y lo carga, el primer trol que se asoma por el muro es eliminado con una flecha entre los ojos.

Otras torres de vigilancia caen igual que la suya y defensores se acumulan rápidamente para interceptar a los primeros enemigos que logran pasar la muralla. Al acabar las 20 flechas de su carcaj arroja su arco al suelo para preparar su escudo y el hacha de doble filo que lo ha acompañado en innumerables batallas.

Haciendo uso inmediatamente de ellos parte la cabeza de un invasor por la mitad en un movimiento descendiente mientras que con el escudo rechaza el golpe del mazo de otro, desencajando su arma del cadáver con un giro la coloca en el pecho de otro mientras usa el escudo para proteger su espalda de un espadazo.

Con el hacha rechaza el mazo nuevamente mientras retrocede para no ser rodeado, de reojo puede ver la destrucción al otro lado del pueblo, señalado por la salida de humo y los sonidos de batalla.

Soplando fuertemente ignora el dolor de la flecha que se acaba de alojar en su muslo y arrancándola sigue peleando.

Luego de 15 minutos se encuentra peleando espalda con espalda con un aliado pues han sido aislados y rodeados, respirando agitadamente se defienden intentando encontrar una apertura, puede escuchar cuernos de batalla nuevamente pero éstos son distintos, la Garra invernal viene a ayudarlos.

Cubierto de heridas ligeras y sangre observa como un enemigo sobresale entre los guerreros.

* * *

Trundle se yergue sobre aliados y rivales, invocando pilares de lodo que lanzan humanos al aire y provocan que los que no fueron lanzados queden atascados en una especie de fango pegajoso. Arrancando la cabeza de un bárbaro de un mordisco sigue avanzando y blandiendo su garrote con una agilidad sorprendente para bloquear los ataques enemigos.

Desafiante carga contra un grupo de guardias que intentando detenerlo, utiliza sus reflejos y velocidad para bloquear las flechas con su mazo, los golpes de armas de corto alcance los detiene con su otra mano y usa las mismas armas para desmembrarlos, sin duda su nivel está muy por encima que el de los defensores.

Justo cuando parte la columna vertebral de un arquero tiene que saltar haciendo un mortal hacia atrás para evitar un grupo de flechas mágicas dirigidas hacia él, volteando hacia su atacante ve a Ashe cargando un hechizo que toma forma de una flecha gigante de hielo, al ver que la dispara toma a un soldado y lo arroja a su trayectoria viendo satisfecho como el proyectil lo atraviesa por el abdomen y crea un témpano de hielo donde queda congelado.

En seguida lanza un grito de batalla y crea varios pilares de fango para alejar a los estorbos, robando energía de la campeona carga hacia ella con una agilidad sorprendente para su tamaño, bloqueando flechas con su arma o simplemente atajándolas en pleno vuelo con su mano para arrojarla hacia los guerreros que se le acercan, la fuerza de impacto logra arrojarlos hacia atrás con las puntas sobresalgan por sus espaldas, cuando un guardia intenta interponerse él simplemente le arranca la mitad del torso de una mordida.

Siguiendo en su carrera ve que la arquera intenta retroceder así que crea un pilar tras ella para que no escape. Justo cuando está por alcanzarla tiene que saltar de lado, esquivando por poco un pico de hielo que se clava en el suelo bajo la nieve, viendo hacia arriba observa a su nuevo atacante, Anivia domina el aire apoyando desde las alturas, antes de que pase algo más él tiene que saltar de nuevo para esquivar otra flecha gigante seguido por una ráfaga de flechas.

* * *

Después de que lanza ese pico para aliviar la presión sobre Ashe Anivia sigue peleando con los 3 dragones que la enfrentan, girando de lado esquiva una llamarada y lanza un rayo de hielo al dragón que falló, acelerando su vuelo evita dos rayos eléctricos y se arroja contra el dragón de fuego, luego de un corto duelo de garras es arrojada hacia atrás por el impacto de una bola de fuego en su pecho pero logra congelar un ala de su atacante, provocando que éste caiga en picada donde lo espera un grupo de bárbaros esperándolo para darle muerte.

Dando un aleteo rápido se ella se eleva para evitar otro rayo y unas garras que iban dirigidas hacia su cuello, creando una tormenta glacial aprovecha la ligera ralentización que sufren sus enemigos, justo cuando uno de ellos abre las fauces para atacar ella lanza con un aleteo un certero pico de hielo que entra por su boca y atraviesa su garganta, la delicada piel que no está protegida por escamas es fácilmente dañada y no puede detener su paso, el pico llega directamente hasta su espina y lo mata al instante al dañar la médula, mientras que su enemigo derrotado cae arrastrado por la gravedad ella retrae las alas para también caer, el movimiento logra que evite una esfera de electricidad y luego las extiende para dar un giro vertical para esquivar una andanada de rayos, volteando le arroja una oleada de frío que lo aturde el tiempo suficiente para acercarse, creando otra destello helado logra tomar al último dragón por el cuello , girándolo en el aire le dispara un rayo de hielo constante para congelar sus vías respiratorias.

En su giro horizontal lo supercarga de hielo y lo arroja contra los soldados de Lissandra, donde éste explota en cientos de congelados fragmentos filosos.

Victoriosa lanza un majestuoso sonido que retumba por todo el campo de batalla y lanza una ráfaga de picos de hielo para empalar troles y guardias helados.

Desde su punto de vista puede observar a Sejuani luchando con Lissandra, Ashe haciendo retroceder a Trundle y de pronto ve cómo una figura oscura sale volando desde el destrozado techo de una cabaña, al alcanzar 20 metros de altura detiene su ascenso y se lanza en picada, al caer crea una onda de choque que mata a los soldados a sus alrededores, luego lanza dos líneas de energía que se unen a 10 metros de distancia para dañar a más defensores.

* * *

Aatrox no lo puede creer, Trydamere lo obligó a retroceder para robar vida de otros soldados, partiendo a otro arquero voltea y bloquea un espadazo del rey de los bárbaros con su arma, volando para hacer distancia entre ellos ve como el bárbaro usa su espada para impulsarse tras de él, girando en el aire intenta una estocada que es bloqueada, en plena caída ambos siguen peleando durante los 10 metros que los separan del suelo.

Ambos caen apoyando una rodilla sobre la nieve, Aatrox se levanta primero y avanza sin perder el tiempo abanicando su espada sobre la cabeza el cual es esquivado por el rey arrojándose hacia un lado y rodando en el suelo.

Presionando su ataque lanza una estocada y lanza de nuevo energía a través de su espada, el primer movimiento es bloqueado pero el segundo acierta, dañando y ralentizando a su rival. Aprovechando su ventaja carga con renovado vigor para no dejarlo reponerse, con otra estocada lo empala directamente por el abdomen, gran parte de su arma sobresale por la espalda de Tryndamere y la fuerza del impacto lo levanta en el aire, elevando su espada para que su víctima lo mire a los ojos estando a su merced ve con satisfacción cómo sangre sale por su boca mientras más líquido vital escurre por la hoja de su espada.

El rey de los bárbaros tose un poco de sangre y aprovechando la situación le escupe en la cara a su odiado enemigo, sintiendo cómo la furia dentro de su ser lo llena de adrenalina lanza un desafiante grito de batalla mientras energía naranja danzando fuera de sus ojos los hace parecer en llamas, vapor sale sus heridas que empiezan a cerrarse a un ritmo increíble, humo sale por su boca y nariz mientras toma la espada que lo atraviesa con su mano izquierda y con la derecha levanta su arma contra Aatrox que ahora está completamente indefenso.

El bárbaro se mueve hacia adelante sin importarle que el arma enemiga está enterrándose más en su carne, con otro movimiento su enemigo está al alcance y de un poderoso movimiento diagonal lo parte desde el lado izquierdo del cuello hasta la cadera del lado derecho, desmembrando el brazo que sostenía el arma en el proceso. Cuando su derrotado enemigo cae al suelo hecho pedazos Tryndamere toma el brazo y saca en un movimiento rápido el metal que lo hiere tosiendo un poco más de sangre, mientras lo arroja a la pila de restos rápidamente vapor sale de ambos extremos de la herida mientras sus tejidos se reparan y da un vistazo a la batalla que lo rodea, las piezas del desmembrado cadáver se reúnen rápidamente.

El rey aún en un afectado por la adrenalina y furia revisa sus alrededores, ve varios cadáveres y heridos, analiza a los combatientes de ambos bandos y observa a Anivia dirigirse hacia donde hay un gran número de fragmentos de hielo volando por los aires, seguramente ahí es donde está la bruja, el criofénix libera un rayo de hielo que golpea el suelo en una línea recta y crea un muro cristalino que reemplaza la sección derribada del muro norte para bloquear el acceso a la aldea.

Sintiendo que su enemigo está por levantarse usa su espada para girar rápidamente en esa dirección, no hubiera tenido ninguna lógica seguirlo atacando mientras estaba en su estado de regeneración cuando todo daño que recibe es prácticamente nulo.

* * *

Sejuani ordena a su cerdo de batalla una corta carrera para golpear y aturdir a la bruja pero ella detiene su avance con una ola de frío que le congela las patas, su montura rompe las restricciones y carga nuevamente mientras su ama usa su morningstar para destruir todos los proyectiles de hielo que se dirigen hacia ellos, considerando la distancia correcta imbuye de magia su mazo y lo arroja a su enemiga mientras el animal salta hacia adelante para embestir su presa.

Lissandra habiendo utilizado una garra sombría evita el golpe y responde con similitud, congelando a la líder de la Garra Invernal a medio vuelo. La bruja ríe de una forma cruel y se acerca lentamente a la mujer congelada, formando una lanza de hielo se ve poco preparada al momento en que su oponente se libera y la embiste enviándola al suelo de una forma aparatosa.

La chica aprovecha la trayectoria que toman y ágilmente usa un pie para arrojar al aire su arma sin reducir la velocidad de su montura, tomándola del mango la usa para destruir más fragmentos de hielo, haciendo que su montura levante nieve para bloquear la vista esquiva dos lanzas de hielo y lanza su mazo nuevamente hacia la dirección en que fue atacada, al instante ordena realizar una carga hacia ese lugar pero al salir de la cortina de nieve se ve obligada a agacharse para esquivar nuevos proyectiles.

Esquivando otra andanada de ataques observa que éstos ahora son circulares y giran tan rápido que uno de ellos corta con facilidad un cuerno de su casco. Recogiendo el mazo nuevamente destruye los objetos dirigidos hacia ella mientras su cerdo de batalla queda atascado en una gruesa capa de hielo.

Justo cuando se concentra en su enemiga nuevamente ve una garra de hielo dirigiéndose hacia ella así que demostrando agilidad y fuerza salta hacia atrás, con el mismo impulso desatasca a su montura logrando que la garra umbría pase entre ambos sin hacer daño, cuando ella intenta volver a montar de nuevo Lissandra aparece del hechizo lanzado y la congela en un témpano nuevamente mientras lanza picos de hielo al cerdo para que no pueda ayudar a Sejuani.

Decidida a acabar con la batalla la bruja usa su magia para crear cientos de picos de hielo que surgen de la nieve a sus alrededores, asesinando a enemigos y aliados por igual, volteando a la guerrera que intenta liberarse estira su brazo derecho para erradicarla pero de pronto un rayo de hielo le congela la extremidad extendida. Volteando a ver con furia a su atacante ve a Anivia descender para posarse en el suelo, lo cual da tiempo al cerdo de romper el hielo que aprisiona a Sejuani.

"¿Por qué te interpones en mi camino ave?"

Con un majestuoso sonido como respuesta parece que Lissandra la puede entender

"¿Entonces no quieres vivir en un mundo donde el hielo reine? Lástima"

Terminando su plática lanza tres proyectiles helados que son reflejados por un aleteo del criofénix que luego exhala una corriente de viento helada que baja la temperatura de sus alrededores, mientras tanto la bruja rompe el hielo encasquetando su brazo derecho y con un hechizo provoca que más picos de hielo salgan bajo el ave para empalarla pero ésta extiende sus alas y se eleva de un aleteo, al mismo tiempo disparando una esfera de hielo.

La peliblanca lo esquiva y lanza más proyectiles para luego provocar que las estalagmitas heladas sean despedidas al aire donde explotan en una lluvia de fragmentos filosos. Anivia usa la humedad del ambiente para crear un muro de hielo en pleno aire pero aun así es alcanzada por uso cuantos. Viendo cómo cae su protección lanza una ráfaga de aire con sus poderosas alas para darle más velocidad.

Lissandra escapa con una garra umbría del golpe de mazo que Sejuani estuvo por conectar y tiene que usar otra para salir del paso del muro, de pronto su muslo izquierdo es herido por fragmentos de hielo que la líder de la Garra invernal crea con su magia, observando el terreno ve a su guardia helada perdiendo terreno, Aatrox en un estado deplorable se defiende de Tryndamere y Trundle lleno de flechas intenta a atrapar a una ágil Ashe que usa todos sus trucos para ralentizarlo, escuchando nuevamente rugidos de batalla voltea hacia las colinas donde una horda de osos se lanza hacia la batalla liderados por Volibear y Olaf.

Tomando su decisión ordena la retirada y escapa haciendo uso de su garra umbría, el rey de los troles escucha a su aliada retirarse y decide que lo más sabio es hacerlo también así que ordenando a sus súbditos dirigirse hacia su campamento bloquea una flecha más y los guía a la ruta de escape mientras protege sus espaldas, decapitando a un arquero que quiso flanquearlo en el proceso.

* * *

Tryndamere observa a su enemigo extender sus alas y volar lejos, es en ese momento que cae exhausto de rodillas y manos sobre la nieve. Mientras los refuerzos desvían su curso para perseguir y aniquilar a los enemigos que se retiran Anivia se acerca a Sejuani y con un saludo que impone respeto extiende sus alas al máximo y vuela hacia su nido para reponerse.

La guerrera realiza un conteo de su gente y Ashe ayuda a atender a los heridos, Los campeones no se sienten con ánimo de festejar la victoria, no con casi la mitad de los defensores muertos.

Frederick guarda su hacha y deja caer el escudo que está partid a la mitad, tiene varias flechas clavadas y mordidas de trol, una buena herramienta que cumplió su propósito, cansado el guardia guarda su hacha y se sienta sobre la nieve para orar por los caídos y agradecer el poder regresar con su familia un día más.

* * *

Retirándose con el resto de sus tropas y una pierna mal herida Lissandra maldice furiosamente a esas tribus, parece que en su búsqueda de hacer u golpe rápido no tomó en cuenta que sus enemigos no bajarían su guardia.

Claramente Sejuani se dio cuenta del movimiento de los dos ejércitos y decidió apoyar a la arquera arruinando la ventaja de números que poseía, aún peor, Anivia siguió cumpliendo su promesa con Ashe y derrotó a los tres dragones que convenció de luchar por su causa y los ursinos reaccionaron más pronto de lo que esperaba.

El plan falló desde antes de llevarse a la acción, sabe que debió planear más cuidadosamente todo, tiene cientos de años planeando manipulando como para haber cometido un error tan básico, pero en fin, otra oportunidad se presentará y ella vencerá.

Por ahora queda recuperar sus fuerzas y descubrir todos los motivos por los que su conquista fue aplastada en menos de una hora.


	10. Brackern

**Por fin tuve tiempo de escribir algo, he estado algo ocupado con la entrega de trabajos y presentar exámenes pero quería sacar un capítulo en cuanto antes, cualquier duda o corrección que quieran hacer las leeré con gusto y gracias por los comentarios.**

* * *

En la mañana decidieron que 5 de cada 7 días harán ejercicios físicos, luego de tres horas la sesión del día termina y se alistan para partir. Syndra y Naruto continúan en su camino mientras él le enseña el primer paso del rasengan, dándole un globo con agua la observa concentrarse en el ejercicio, él no puede evitar comparar sus infancias, ambos fueron aislados y se les negó una infancia feliz por causas que no estaban bajo su control, no sabe qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera caído también en su odio.

Sabe que ella podría volver a ser como antes si no logra dejar atrás su pasado y buscar su verdadero destino, por eso la sacó de las islas, en cuanto su nombre sea limpiado y se le haga justicia le ayudará a buscar la tumba de su madre pero de momento viajarán, visitarán distintos lugares, conocerán a más gente y vivirán diversas experiencias.

la observa reventar el globo de forma incorrecta y se ríe cuando ella extiende su mano sin decir nada, aparte de la explicación ella vio en sus recuerdos la forma de hacerlo así que pasada una hora está a punto de terminar el primer paso.

Por un momento le da un escalofrío al pensar en si es buena idea permitirle usar el rasengan en lugar de sus esferas de energía normales pero confía en ella, así que sonriendo le pasa otro globo para después recordar algo.

"Sabes, he detectado cientos de creaturas hibernando en el desierto, parecen escorpiones gigantes ¿sabes qué especie son?"

"Esa debe ser la especie de un campeón llamado Skarner, según lo que contó decidieron hibernar hace siglos por que los cristales que están vinculados a su vida se contaminaron durante las primeras guerras rúnicas y ellos empezaron a morir. Él ha estado haciendo lo posible para apoyar el uso responsable de la magia y recuperar los cristales que han sido extraídos y vendidos"

Levantando la ceja sólo asiente, ella estudió intensivamente a todos los campeones que podrían haberse interpuesto en su venganza pero ahora esa información es útil para casos como éste.

"¿vamos a ir hacia allá?"

"definitivamente, tal vez podamos ayudarlos, a éste paso tardaremos una semana en llegar"

Asintiendo la maga se concentra en su globo, se acaba de proponer completar el jutsu antes de que lleguen a Kalamandra y necesitará esforzarse para lograrlo.

A su lado el rubio piensa que en casa deben estar buscándolo, si Karín está en el equipo lo encontrarán rápido, es la principal razón por la que ha estado entrando en modo chakra a pequeños intervalos, en fin, de momento no hay ningún problema, tal vez cuando lleguen por él los convenza de dejarlo un poco más o que Syndra regrese con ellos, así podría hacer que se enfrente a la cascada de la verdad.

* * *

Al terminar de enviar su informe Kurotsuchi empezó a buscar un hotel, fue cuando se topó a Hinata y Kiba quienes regresaban del hospital por su revisión de rutina, ellos se habían encontrado a Sakura y se quedaron más tiempo averiguando lo que había pasado.

Al platicar la ojiperla le ofreció alojarse en su casa y ella aceptó la propuesta, desde que se conocen se han llevado muy bien.

Después de la cena todos se acomodan en la sala mientras Akamaru sale y platican historias de sus días de genin, ahí rió como nunca al enterarse que en sus primeros exámenes chunin Kiba fue derrotado por un gas de Naruto, él jura que aún le lloran los ojos al recordar el olor. Ya empezado el tema de los exámenes le platicaron todo lo que pasó y a Hinata se le ocurrió algo de pronto.

"Amor ¿imagina que me hubiera enamorado de él en lugar de ti?"

"¡Ja! El idiota jamás se habría dado cuenta" contesta el Inuzuka rápidamente.

"Kiba… tuve que confesar mi amor por ti frente a todos nuestros amigos para que te enteraras"

"Me dijo Naruto que esa vez estabas ebria" interrumpe la pelinegra recordándolo. Kiba suelta una carcajada mientras Hinata tose y voltea para otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo de vergüenza.

"Bueno en ese caso no puedo decirle nada, pero vamos amor, soy mucho más asombroso que él" lo dice levantándose de pronto y cruzando sus brazos mientras mira al horizonte.

Riéndose su esposa lo sienta mientras se recarga en su hombro "tal vez, aunque sinceramente siempre admiré su actitud, no hubiera sido difícil enamorarse de él ¿Verdad Kurotsuchi?" terminó sonriendo divertida a la jonin de Iwa en venganza al comentario.

"Sabes, nunca he entendido cómo es que pudieron tratarlo así de niño, a simple vista se nota que es hijo del cuarto Hokage" trató de esquivar el tema dirigiendo la conversación hacia el rubio. Con los años ha aprendido varias cosas de él y aún la intriga eso.

"La gente de la hoja perdió mucho el día en que obligaron a Kurama a atacarnos, al saberse que él es el Jinchuuriki se convirtió en un recordatorio andante de los sacrificios que se hicieron ese día, por eso los ninjas preferían ignorarlo y pretender no verlo para evitar las dolorosas memorias y están varios civiles y shinobis idiotas que creyeron que era la reencarnación del Kyubi, afortunadamente por miedo a ser ejecutados o dañar el sello y liberar al zorro él nunca fue agredido físicamente por adultos"

Durante toda la explicación el castaño permanece en silencio, como parte de un clan que depende tanto de la familia y la protege sobre todo no puede entender cómo hay personas que pueden soportar el no tener a nadie, definitivamente mañana llevará a Hinata a visitar a su madre y a Hana.

"Desafortunadamente para un niño la insolación puede ser igual de dolorosa que un golpe físico, especialmente un huérfano que ve a los demás pequeños jugar con sus padres, por eso lo admiro Kiba, por llegar hasta donde está ahora sin familia que lo apoyara"

Finalmente eso saca al castaño de sus pensamientos "Ohh vamos amor, debe haber algo en que yo supere a Naruto"

Poniéndose en una postura pensativa mientras sonríe ella espera hasta que escucha un sonido fuera de la sala "Bueno, estoy bastante segura que él no tiene un perro tan genial como Akamaru"

En eso el mencionado entra y al escuchar lo que dijo salta de alegría sobre Kiba para lamer la cara de Hinata, todos ríen mientras el Inuzuka discute con su compañero.

"no te preocupes Kurotsuchi, sé que lo encontrarán pronto y te podrás confesar" le dice la ojiperla guiñándole

"espera… ¿te gusta Naruto? su esposo detiene su lucha con el perro para ver a la nieta de Oniki con sorpresa, ambas chicas ríen ante su cara de incredulidad mientras la mencionada oculta su sonrojo.

Después de eso siguieron platicando de varias cosas por dos horas más, al ser la hora de dormir entró a la habitación de huéspedes que le habían prestado, por eso le gusta mucho platicar con Hinata, es divertida y la apoya en su interés romántico. Tal vez se quede la semana en Konoha para evitar cualquier contratiempo y platicar con más gente de la aldea.

* * *

Pasados ocho días en Runaterra Syndra y Naruto están a las orillas de Kalamandra, ésta región está a las orillas del gran desierto de arena que es Shurima, su clima es árido y el suelo tiene escasa vegetación, ninguna nube se puede observar en el horizonte y la luz del sol cae directamente sobre ellos, para resistir las inclemencias del clima ambos cambiaron sus vestimentas a ropajes más aptos para desierto, pantalones holgados y camisas grandes que permiten el paso de aire ayudan a que se mantengan frescos y telas cubren sus cabezas y cuellos para no sufrir de insolación, botas cerradas evitan que espinas y piedras calientes hagan estragos a sus pies.

Durante el curso de la semana ella logró formar el rasengan y está trabajando en poder hacerlos tan rápido como sus ataques normales, también logró desarrollar una versión del Kaiten que no requiere que ella rote su cuerpo, así que satisfechos con lo entrenado de momento sólo requieren llegar. Al arribar descubren que está a cuatro kilómetros de la Cicatriz de Cristal, que es una mina con fama mundial y que a pesar de estar abandonada se sabe que oculta gemas preciosas y cristales de energía en grandes cantidades.

Mientras él se pone a meditar para usar modo sabio ella se aleja un poco para practicar sus hechizos, está fascinada con la complejidad y el poder que oculta una técnica que parece tan sencilla. Su ventaja al usar mana y no chakra es que puede crearlas en el aire como sus ataques normales y arrojarlas, lo malo es que no puede atrapar cosas dentro del jutsu y lo que intenta aturdir al lanzar la esfera generalmente termina hecho pedazos con la versión completa o sale volando a varios metros de distancia con la incompleta.

Está muy feliz por primera vez en años pues por fin puede disfrutar cosas que le fueron negadas por ella misma o por su maestro, a unos metros él la escucha tararear mientras el sonido característico del jutsu que desarrolló su padre anuncia su presencia, ahora ella tarda sólo 1.5 segundos en formarlos y esto le trae una sonrisa.

Después de escuchar eso ignora todo lo que hay a su alrededor para sentir la energía natural. Todos los planetas habitados la tienen, ésta energía es el resultado de la naturaleza procesando y convirtiendo la energía liberada por plantas y animales, creando la característica energía que está alineada al yang y que es usada para mantener la vida.

En Runaterra la energía natural se encuentra en un estado lamentable, parece que toda la magia oscura y los magos que se llenan de odio al momento de realizar hechizos producen energía que es difícil de procesar y provoca la creación de una energía "sucia" o "impura".

Al entrar en modo sabio observa cómo esa energía entra a su cuerpo y sale ya purificada, ahora que está preparado para la sensación no le dan náuseas cada que realiza éste proceso pero no deja de ser incómodo.

Concentrándose en sus alrededores detecta dos ejércitos, uno de 8 mil personas y otro de 10 mil, ambos acampando a unos kilómetros del otro lado de la mina, aún no se ven movimientos que indiquen que se preparan para un ataque pero no los dejará de observar, sin duda todos están aquí para pelear por los cristales que están enterrados, esos objetos parecen estar llenos de energía espiritual y por lo que detecta en los seres dormidos son necesarios para su supervivencia, aunque no todos los escorpiones están vinculados a un cristal esos pocos, los jóvenes, parecen a punto de morir.

Al saber que si uno de los dos ejércitos logra quedarse los cristales estará condenando a muerte a una especie decide que no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Creando 20 clones que le ayuden se dedica a limpiar la energía sucia que se cuelga del ambiente para lograr que despierten cuanto antes, más clones son enviados sigilosamente a la mina para purificar el lugar por adelantado, podría acelerar el proceso con ayuda de los biju pero esto sin duda llamaría la atención de los soldados y no quiere arriesgar innecesariamente a las creaturas que estarán desorientadas al desenterrarse.

Un par de horas, cuando él está tomando un pequeño descanso, la ancestral raza de escorpiones conocida como los brackern, comienzan a despertar y cavar su camino hacia la superficie, uno de los clones desaparece en una nube de humo para que la información sea pasada al original. Al entrar en modo sabio por la energía natural acumulada Naruto encuentra que los clones que envió a la mina para limpiar los cristales han terminado su tarea, pero al hacerlo llamaron la atención de los dos ejércitos pues los cristales adquirieron un brillo muy fuerte. Los enemigos están preparados para pelear por la posesión de la misma, sin perder tiempo avisa a Syndra para discutir que hacer, necesitan evitar el conflicto que sin duda causará a las creaturas que están despertando, tal vez ese brackern que está sacando la cabeza de la tierra pueda ayudarles.


End file.
